


Imprint

by Fritillaria_Vajra



Series: Negan x Carl Imprint Universe Series [1]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Abraham Ford Lives, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bonding, Daddy Kink, Glenn Rhee Lives, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, M/M, Omegaverse, Soul Bond, Soulmate Bond, aboverse, soulmate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2020-12-27 00:36:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 30,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21109790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fritillaria_Vajra/pseuds/Fritillaria_Vajra
Summary: Carl never expected to be an Omega, and he didn’t want to be. Then one night, everything Carl thought he knew about himself changed the instant that man walked out of the RV.Cegan Omegaverse / Soulmate AU fic.





	1. Opening Scene

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Welcome to my first Cegan fic!  
I really love Aboverse/Omegaverse story so much and this ship has me hook up for couple of months. Actually, I didn't have any plan to release any fic, but thanks to Issa_Saiko help for being my partner in crime, now I have full motivation to release my cegan fic <3 
> 
> Also this story have Prologue and Continuation, hope I can finish <3

In all of Carl’s 17 years of life, has he felt this powerless before. No words can describe the mess he’s in right now.

His father, Rick, whom he always looked up to; who he always relied on, was currently kneeled beside him, a look of unter panic painting his features. Carl doesn’t think Rick has ever looked this distraught before. The fact that even his father, _ Rick Grimes, _ is scared, has Carl shaking in his boots. It doesn’t help that everyone else in there group is just as scared, if not more. These people, _ his family, _are all strong, and brave, but right now… they just look broken, defeated, and tired.

Everything feels like a dream. His family can take them! This **cannot** be happening. 

Carl looks around him, they were surrounded by, what looked like about two hundred men, all of them wearing a smug look on their face, smirking, as if they had found a new toy.

All the sudden, Carl feels the equivalent of a punch to his gut by an unknown source. Emotion and frustration must have driven his body into sickness. Carl feels dizzy, and he has the urge to throw up. He clutches the side of his abdomen, and looks at the fear on his friends' faces. He feels a surge of anger elope him.

_ `Why is nobody doing anything?! They’re strong, they can take these guys, right?’_

_ Wrong._

A man appeared. An Alpha, clad in a leather jacket, and a shit eating grin. His scent was strong, very strong. Carl has never scented an Alpha as powerful as this one, he always thought no Alpha could compare to his father, but alas, he was **wrong**.

The fact that everyone here could distinguish Negan’s Alpha pheromones from the two hundred plus people here… meant that Negan was a **powerful** Alpha. With so many people in one area, it was becoming hard to even smell his _father's_ scent. Carl doubles over in that dull, persistent pain. He felt as if his veins were gonna burst with this sudden rush of blood coursing through him. The man walked out whistling; as casually as ever, as if he wasn’t flipping Carl’s entire world upside down. 

It’s not easy to find an Alpha who can spread their sense of dominance, most of them went nuts and lost that ability because the epidemic, but this guy was perfectly fine, better than his father even.

“Pissing our pants yet… boy, do I have a feeling we’re getting close,” The man chuckles, and continues to speak, tormenting them every chance he has, trying to push his new enemies to their limit. It’s almost as if the man was purposely trying to rile them up just so he could punish them. Carl wasn’t going to fall for that. 

The pang in his head makes him dizzy again, all Carl wants to do right now is, lie on the ground, and claw at his aching head, but Carl can’t show weakness, not now. Though never in Carl’s life has he felt a pain like this, it was and internal pain, one that felt immensely strange, and foreign. Carl hates it, this sudden sickness of his couldn’t have come at a worse time. 

_ ‘What’s _ ** _wrong_ ** _ with me? Is it because of my wounded eye? All of this stress?’ _

Carl didn’t know what was happening to him, but when he looked up, he accidentally made eye contact with the Alpha named Negan. Something turned in his stomach, it got warmer.

_ ‘What is happening to me!?’ _

Carl’s was panicking, he was unfamiliar with this warm, tingly feeling. He began to feel unbelievably frustrated by it, and feels an urge for some type of relief.

Suddenly Negan drags his bat so it was pointing at him, Carl flinches. “Hey kid, you better pay close attention or one of your friends will get a taste of Lucille, all on account of your ignorance, boy” he said while chuckling. 

Carl tried his best to glare, this man smelled different from other Alphas. He knew Alphas had a scent, but he never encountered one with such a strong allure. The thick fragrance of pine trees, leather, and smoke took the forefront of his mind. He felt his stomach twist again, but he kept the glare up. Carl **can’t** show weakness to this man...even if he smells heavenly. 

The man only seems amused by his boldness, “You’re brave, kid.” he paused for a moment, a look of realization crossing his features, “Wait, you’re the sheriff’s son, aren’t you? Now that explains everything!” Negan laughs in a sinister tone. 

They were in big trouble now. If Negan knows that Carl is Rick's son, he’s going to use that against him. Carl hates being a liability. 

The man squats down and grabs hold of his hair. “Look at this, the kid glares just like his father, cute.” he licked his lips, Carl felt disgusted seeing the man up so close, yet the weird feeling he felt wasn't going away, in fact, the more he smells of his presence, the more his body gives this weird reaction. 

He wanted to end this man's life so bad, but at the same time, when the man gets close to him, something ticklish and warm spurs inside of him, like he wants to do something, but he isn’t quite sure what that something is.

“Don’t touch him, Negan.” Rick growled, despite being scared, his Alpha side began to rise. This always happens when he feels like Carl or Judith are in great danger. Carl just hopes that Rick doesn’t do something that will cost them all their lives. Ever since Lori’s death, Rick has been known to lose control like an animal if he felt his family was threatened. If Negan feels challenged by Rick, Carl worries he’ll kill one of them, or all of them.

Instead, the man named Negan gave a reaction like he was offended, and then he got up and started laughing like a mad man. He seems almost amused that someone would challenge him, “Look at this, gentlemen, someone wants to fight before he even knows who he’s dealing with!” Negan swings his bat in the air, like he's practicing a swing, “You really want to taste Lucille, don’t you?”

Before Rick could answer, Daryl was the one who decided to make a move. Daryl is usually a calm Alpha, but he seems enraged by this man, “Fuck you!” He may have lost his Alpha voice, but Daryl still has raw power to fight back.

Daryl was able to get a punch on Negan, but unfortunately, because they were outnumbered, Daryl got subdued in matter of seconds while Negan rubbed his cheek and clicked his tongue, “This dog is really out of control; you can’t control your own pack, Prick? You're doing a terrible job as an Alpha.” 

Rick didn’t growl like before, he was afraid for the lives of his friends, especially now that Daryl punched the man. Rick didn’t know what to do, if he made a move, somebody would die, if he didn’t make a move, somebody would also die...Carl hated seeing his dad so conflicted like this.

“It’s seems you guys haven’t realized what you’ve done! I have no choice but to give you an example!” Negan roared. His Alpha voice affecting everybody, nobody dared to move or make a sound. Carl’s whole body shook, and he had an intense urge to submit to this man…Carl shakes his head, he can’t let this man get to him too. 

Negan decided to play a game, Eenie, Meenie, Minnie, Mou… he sang, all while pointing his bat at each of them. He turned his beloved Lucille to every single one of them, receiving fearful looks. Negan was thrilled to see them all finally in line, but one particular stare still bothered him. 

The kid. He wasn't afraid like everyone else, he was glaring up at Negan. Usually Negan would be annoyed, but he felt something else when he looked at this kid. There was a voice inside, calling him, telling him to go to the boy. To touch that fearless face, and force him to submit. Negan ignores this urge. He’s gotta teach this whole pack a lesson, not just the boy, but who knows, maybe the kid will also finally submit after he sees him kill one of them.

Negan continues the game, and ends up picking the red-headed Alpha, to say this wasn’t his plan all along would be a lie. He saw the dumb-witted strength of this one that would altimately cause problems for him in the future. Negan doesn’t have time to worry about any impulsive Alphas. That’s why he was close to picking the dog instead, except the dog—what was his name...Feryl? Yeah, Feryl fits—isn’t really an Alpha, at least not anymore, he must have lost all his dominance awhile ago, it seems. 

Carl doesn’t close his eyes when it happens.

He saw it. 

How the man bashed Abraham’s skull in. 

Carl heard Rosita screaming, and saw Sasha crying. Negan hit him hard once, and stopped to mock him. It was sick. Abraham was a strong Alpha, after the first hit, he sat straight up, and looked Negan in the eye, cursing at him. All while blood was dripping down his face.

Negan’s blood boiled, and he was readying for a second hit when he heard a scream. One that shook his core. One that wasn’t external, but internal… ‘_ the hell?’_

_ ‘STOP!’ _

Carl screamed in his heart. He willed himself not to cry, but he couldn’t stop the tears from coming. He shut his eyes tight, and looked away.

Carl didn't want to see one of his friend die. Not again. He can’t go through it again. It felt like the world stopped, when Carl closed his eyes, he didn’t hear any more screams, or Negan’s laugh, just muffled crying. Upon opening his eye, he saw it wasn’t in his head. Negan was frozen in shock. Everyone was confused, including Negan himself. Negan lowered his hand and looked at Lucille, his hand was shaking… it felt as if he was paralyzed for a second.

‘_ That voice…’_

When Negan came back to earth, he was aware of his whole pack watching him. Questioning why he stopped. This has never happened before, Negan has no idea what just happened to him, but he needs to think fast before his pack grows suspicious of him. He couldn’t let his pack think he was weak. 

Before he could say anything, Abraham finally fell down, Rosita and Sasha didn’t waste anytime, they got up and ran toward Abraham. Negan’s men tried to pull the girls back, but the others in Rick’s gang started fighting back, even Maggie was shouting at them, despite being deathly sick. 

Negan was pissed. “GET BACK IN LINE! How many times do I have to tell you all to behave? This is payback for all the lives you took on my side. No. Hard. Feelings!” 

Negan didn’t like what was happening to him at all, it feels like he’s not in control, and Negan has always been in **control**. He needs to pick someone else again so they get their lesson. 

“Because you guys are still acting like baboons, I think I need a volunteer to be an example, so anybody want to kill themselves?” 

No one laughs. Negan chuckled and started whistling, slowly gaining his dominance again. Out of nowhere he points Lucille at Maggie, “I think I need to choose a woman for gender equality, what do you think, honey?” 

“NO! NOT HER!” Glenn went berserk and tried to get up and run to Maggie, but Negan’s men stopped him and shoved him back down in position. “Oh! Look what we have here, a lovely couple! You’re such a gentleman!” Negan praised the man as he swung his bat around. “You would die for her, am I right?” 

“Yes,” Glenn answered without hesitation. Maggie and the others gasped, as Negan got ready to swing, “Good, then—” 

_ ‘NO! NOT GLENN!’ _ Carl felt like he was having a heart attack, Glenn was one of his closest friends, he was like the older brother Carl never had, and he and Maggie had a **child** on the way. 

Negan felt a sharp pain in his chest then, it felt like he was being stabbed. Negan choked, he knew what he needed to do, but something was preventing him from doing it. It was just like before, except this time it was twice as bad, yet he hadn’t even touched the guy! Alright, _now_ Negan was mad.

_ ‘What the hell is this!? Something’s not right...’ _

There’s a smell that catches Negan’s scent...It’s very faint, but what Negan can smell of it is _intoxicating_. Negan wants to smell more of this wonderful scent, but he can’t get distracted again. He’s not sure why, but he has a feeling this scent is the reason why he’s hasn’t been able to use Lucille. Growling, Negan drops Lucille gracefully on the ground, and starts beating the shit out of the Asian boy. If he wasn’t allowed to use Lucille, he’d use his fists. 

Negan punched and punched and kicked until Glenn was unconscious. Maggie was screaming all the while. By the time Negan was done, Glenn looked half dead, but he wasn’t, he was still breathing...faintly. It doesn’t matter if he’s dead or not, no one will want to mess with Negan after seeing him, and that’s all Negan wanted. 

Once he was satisfied, he picked up his beloved Lucille, making a comment about how she wasn’t thirsty for the asian boy’s blood, as to not cause suspicion. After that, he began rambling toward Rick. He told him about his rules, and what Rick is expected to do now. Rick seemed out of it. Carl thinks it’s because this is the first time in a long time, that Rick hasn’t been in control. He seems shaken up at the idea of almost losing two of his pack, and not being able to protect them.

Negan looks into Rick’s eyes, the man knew his place, but he was aloof, and that is unacceptable. Negan needs his **full** attention. Negan thought about trying to actually kill someone, but he didn’t want any weird shit to happen to him like before if he went through with it...

Negan suddenly turns to the sheriff’s boy. Carl’s breath hitched, and he felt his cheeks warm up. Something shifted inside of him too, and he winced. His body was screaming, telling him he _needs_ to go to him.

Negan felt the same.

Their eyes were locked, dark brown against a light blue. Despite their current situation, Carl finds himself on the brink of calling out to this man. For what reason… he doesn’t know yet, he just knows it’s what he needs to do. Before Carl is able to though, the man beats him to it. 

“Hey prick! If you don’t answer me I _will_ take your son.”

Carl shivers. 

The words are directed at Rick, but Negan is still holding Carl’s gaze intensely. Carl wonders what he means when he says “take”. 

That snaps Rick out of it, but instead of the helpless begging Negan is expecting to see, Rick instead looks defiant of all things, “You’ve already done enough, you can take anyone! Y-you—you can’t take my boy!”

Negan sighs.

_ ‘Here we go again…’_

Negan raises his fist, and in one solid motion it collides with Rick's face. There’s a sickening crack as Negan breaks his nose. Rick falls flat on the ground. 

“Have you not learned anything!? I can do whatever the **hell** I want! You are not allowed to disagree, you work for **me** now, got it? You provide for me! And if you don’t, next time I _will_ kill someone. Trust me on that. Today, you got lucky, but your luck will wear thin, and you telling me what to do right now… not cool man, really **not** cool.”

Hearing Negan's Alpha voice causes everyone to tense up. Carl is conflicted, he wants to go see if his father is alright, but at the same time, he doesn’t want to displease this man. He tells himself it’s because he doesn’t want anyone else to get hurt. 

“Oh! One last thing, I’m gonna take this dog with me so you guys behave, if you don’t, he **won’t** survive. You can all thank Prick for this by the way. I can take whoever I want, don’t forget that.” 

Negan glances at Carl one last time before motioning to his men to start the truck. 

After they’re gone, the group rushes the unconscious Abraham and Glenn to the RV. Maggie was crying, Carl was acutely aware of Michonne helping her up, to get her in the RV too, but Carl’s not really paying attention. Almost everyone wants to go to hilltop to oversee that Glenn, Abraham, and Maggie are treated, but Rick says that someone needs to go to Alexandria to tell the others what had happened. Carl snapped out of it then.

“I-I can go,” Carl tried to sit up, but failed miserably, falling on his hands and knees. 

“Carl! Carl, are you ok?!” Before he knows it his dad is running up to him.

_ ‘Shit…’_

Whatever this is...Carl does _not_ want his dad worrying about him. Carl puts his hand up, “I’m fine! Just worry about the others, I’ll go to Alexandria!”

His father doesn’t listen, he kneels next to Carl, and puts his face in his hands, forcing Carl to look up at him, “Carl… you don’t look too good.” Rick swears he smells something different from Carl, but he can’t tell with his broken nose. 

“I’m fine! I-I’m just a little shaken up is all, but I can do this, let me do this please…” 

Rick looks at Carl for a moment, but then starts shaking his head, “Ok, ok fine, but you need someone to go with you…”

“No dad it’s fine—everyone wants to go to hilltop…”

“This isn’t a debate, Carl.”

And just like that a little bit of Rick’s dominance comes back. Carl shakes a little, he can’t argue with his father after he’s made up his mind. 

Thankfully though, Rick picks Aaron, a beta. Carl isn’t exactly sure what’s happening to him, but he knows that being around other Alphas makes him feel strange, and he doesn’t want anyone to catch his scent...he’s sure it’s crazy right now, and he doesn’t want the others to worry. 

Carl and Aaron returned safely to Alexandria. There were a bunch of people already waiting for the gang to return. Carl saw the crowd, and cringed. He told Aaron he needed to lie down, and if he could tell the crowd what had happened. Aaron gave him a sad smile, and said he understood.

_ ‘He must think I’m just shaken up…’_

Carl doesn’t like the pity in that smile. He decides he’s going to go home, say hi to Judith, and deal with this by himself. 

Before Carl can even plan on going to his house, he spots Enid making her way toward him, she must have sensed something was wrong, she ran up to him, and started asking questions.

“Carl, are you okay?” She asks, all while leading him inside Olivia’s house, where she has been staying, “You look awful.” 

Carl shook his head and took her hand. “S-something h-happened.” he choked, barley getting the words out.

“Yeah, I heard what happened… Glenn, Maggie, and Abraham are all at the hilltop, right? You should have gone with them, you don’t look too good either,” she said as she put her hand to his forehead. “You’re burning up!” 

Carl Is about to reply, when he feels the ache in his stomach again. He groans while leaning his head on Enid’s shoulder. Enid blushes for a moment, but then quickly takes his hand, “Follow me, I have some medicine in Olivia’s house that might help!” 

Enid drags him along until they are walking up the porch steps to Olivia's house, but before they enter, the weird feeling in Carl’s stomach happens again, making him unable to walk.

“Aargh!” Carl doubles over as Enid looks at him horrified. 

“Carl!” Enid screams in panic, but Carl raises a hand and says, “I’m fine, please don’t scream for help, I-I think we need to go to someplace secret.” Enid nodded and helped Carl walk into a vacant house that wasn’t far from Olivia’s place. 

As Carl sits down on an old sofa in the living room, Enid fetches him a glass of water from the kitchen. Carl drinks from the glass, calming down a bit, but the warm fuzzy feeling in his stomach wouldn’t leave, in fact, it was only getting worse, much to his frustration. “Ugh! What the hell is happening to me?!”

“I don’t know! …Wait, you haven't presented, have you?” Enid, being a beta, has never went through a rut or heat, but she thinks that’s what Carl may be going through. 

“W-what?” Carl tried to remember what that meant. “Oh you mean my second gender? Yeah, I haven’t p-presented—does this mean I’m in an A-alpha rut?” Carl knew about second genders like Alpha or omegas having to go through ruts or heats after presenting for the first time, but he doesn’t know at all what they’re like. 

Enid is still panicking. “Maybe, I don’t know! But I remember I found a book about it, wait here!” Enid quickly ran out of the room, and across the street just to look for it. Carl doesn't know what he’d do without a friend like her. 

Carl suddenly gasps when he feels that feeling in his stomach again from earlier, but this time, in response to the pain, he felt a liquid run down his thighs, staining his boxers. It doesn’t feel right, and Carl has no idea what to do. Every second that passes causes Carl to lose himself more. He has a sudden craving for something—for someone, that could fill him up. A voice in his mind was telling him to succumb to this instinct, and he would be satisfied. 

_ `I-I _ ** _need_ ** _ my Alph—’_

“Carl! I found it!” Enid quickly opens the book and flipped until she was in the presentation section. “Here it is, so what are the symptoms!?”

“It feels like my stomach is burning, I’m sweaty and there is this voice in my head telling me...I don’t know! It-it wants to be _satisfied_, but I don’t know how—Also there was this liquid running down my thighs—” 

Enid flips through the pages wildly, “Fuck...um—okay! So, you have a stomach ache, you’re sweaty, and you—Wait! Did you say there was a liquid coming from your ass?” 

Carl looked to Enid and groaned in embarrassment. “Y-yes, am I in a rut?” 

Enid gave him horrified look, she quickly shook her head. “I’m really sorry, but that’s not rut and you’re not an Alpha.” 

“What!?” Carl was at a loss for words. Enid showed him the page, Carl snatched it and reread it over and over. 

“You’re an omega.” 

Carl felt like the world was going to end a second time. 


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story before it all happened. 
> 
> How Carl survived from the first day of outbreak till now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm very sorry for updating this fic very late, I already made many chapters but it require long time to proof editing, re arrange the plot, and adding more details to make the story perfect, and really sorry this time we updating prequel story rather than the continuation, because I want to expand this fic not only revolve around Negan and Carl but also Carl's friends has important role in this story too for Carl's development character <3 
> 
> Huge thanks to Issa_saiko as my partner and my beta reader, she really work hard for this fic and I can't thank her enough <3 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it <3

“Mom, why would Omegas be in danger?” Carl curiously asked his mother. He hasn’t yet grasped the situation around them. They were gathering on a highway outside of Atlanta. The radio call said there was refuge in Atlanta, but there was no way the shelter would take in all these people; nobody could even get into the city anymore. Cars were parked in the middle of the highway. It was late at night, so a lot of people just decided to give up, and camp out for the night.

Carl learned about the second genders in school, but he never really paid attention in health class. It was a boring and awkward class that he’d rather like to forget, but he remembers a lot of his classmates talk about it all the time. They all hoped they would become an Alpha when they grew up. Carl, on the other hand, didn’t care what gender he wound up as. He knew his parents would always love and protect him no matter what, so it was fine right? Carl didn’t understand why everyone wanted to be an Alpha. Was it really a big deal?

“It’s ok, Honey. Nobody here is in danger… Everyone’s just a little shook up is all.” Lori doubted her own words, but she didn’t want her son, Carl, to worry.

“But, the nurse said Omegas won’t survive, she said, ‘they’d be the first to go.’”

Earlier in the hospital, Carl accidentally heard murmurs between the nurses. They said a lot of Omega patients had died. They said it was because they were weaker than the other genders. Carl didn’t know they were weak.

“No, you must have heard it by mistake, Sweetie. Come here,” Lori hugged her son tight and sang him a lullaby.

She sang, “You Are My Sunshine.”

The last thing Lori wanted was her son to panic, so she kept her cool, and decided to stay strong. It was gonna be hard… she wishes Rick was here. He’d know what to say to Carl.

Carl slowly drifts to sleep from the sound of his mother’s somber lullaby. He’s vaguely aware of his mother laying him in the backseat of the car. Before Carl fully succumbs to sleep, he has a last wandering thought of what tomorrow will bring. Carl wasn’t aware that his life was going to completely change after this night.  
  


* * *

  
Carl knew about it.

He may have been a kid, but he wasn’t dumb. He knew what was going on between his mother and his dad’s best friend, Shane.

It wasn’t hard to figure out when Shane started spending a lot more time with him and his mom. When he started sleeping in his moms tent. When they went to sneak off into the woods to have some “alone time.”

It took Carl while, maybe because of denial, but after time he figured it out. He was upset… to say the least. He felt like they were betraying his dad. His mother was a Beta and Shane was an Alpha. Carl thought Shane would never pursue a Beta, a bonded one at that. Shane was too proud, and he always said he’d get with an Omega. The man was fascinated by omega females, saying that he was gonna marry one someday. What happened to that idea? Why did Shane suddenly take an interest in his mom? Shane was considered a respectable Alpha, but stealing ones mate?

Even if his father was dead… Carl didn’t like how fast everything was changing. Carl still cried every night thinking about his father. He wasn’t ready for this…

When Rick showed up again, Carl felt immense joy, but there was also that sting of guilt. He knew what his mother was doing, and he didn’t know how his dad would react if he found out. Would he leave? Carl didn’t want that. He couldn’t lose his father again, so he kept his mouth shut.

* * *

  
Carl cried a lot, but he did it in secret. He didn’t want to worry his mom, dad, or Shane, so he snuck off somewhere when his mom was busy, to think about everything that has happened.

Carl was never noticed, but one time he was. Glenn, the only Asian guy in their group, caught him.

“Hey Carl, are you alright, Buddy?” Glenn sets down the pile of wood he was carrying to place a hand on Carl’s shoulder, “What’s wrong, Little Dude?”

Carl immediately wiped his face, ashamed that he was caught in such a weak position, “I-I’m okay, Glenn—”

“No, you’re not okay. Hey, use this.” Glenn offered him the clean rag that was in his shirt pocket.

Carl took the rag gladly, he tried to calm himself down so that the hiccups stopped. Glenn didn’t say a word, and Carl was grateful.

“T-Thank you,” Carl said sheepishly, he felt a lot calmer.

“You’re welcome, Carl… Hey, I know you're still new to this—we all are—but I just want to tell you, it’s okay to cry. Sometimes I cry too, you know?”

“Really?” Carl’s gaze lifted up. He never saw any of the guys shed tears. He thought it wasn’t normal. He thought he was just weak. That’s why he wanted to hide it.

“Yeah, I was finishing my last year in college. For 4 straight years, I was going to school and working full time, but I was gonna get out soon! It was just the beginning of my new life, but then the world’s just gotta go and end. I didn’t even have a chance to enjoy my life,” Glenn complained, “I didn't even get a girlfriend! I get sad thinking about everything I didn’t do, that I probably won’t ever get to do… ”

“Oh—Uh, I’m sorry, I-I'm also sad I didn’t do what I wanted too. I wish I could’ve visited my uncle’s farm once again, or maybe go to an Amusement Park.” Carl smirked.

Glenn agreed easily, “I know, right? I should have visited Disneyland when I had the chance! God, I spent too many hours studying and working, I should’ve done fun things instead…” Glenn was trying to comfort Carl, but Carl saw the forlorn look crossing his features.

“Hey, we can still do fun things, Glenn, and I bet you’ll find a girlfriend even with all these monsters around,” Carl wanted to get rid of that sad face. Glenn had always been nice to him. Carl thought of him like the big brother he never had.

“Ha, thanks Carl. I should be the one to comfort you, though.” Glenn ruffles his hair, “But I’m glad you stopped crying. Listen, we’re gonna survive this, so don’t lose hope, Carl, your mommy and daddy will protect you.”

“Yeah, you’re right… Thanks, Glenn.” Carl shyly gave him a hug, and Glenn returned it with a warm embrace.

It was always nice to talk to someone like Glenn. Glenn’s words always made him feel optimistic and relieved. Glenn was a really nice person. Carl hopes he finds his happiness. He deserves it.

* * *

Carl got horrible nightmares for months. His best friend died.

Sophia.

Carl doesn’t think he’ll ever forget what she looked like coming out of that barn. His mother told him not to look, but he couldn’t help it.

Carl was depressed, but Carol was worse. She was lost in grief for days. Witnessing your only daughter in such a state… Carl couldn’t imagine. Sometimes, Carl caught Carol standing around, lost in a daze.

Carl will admit, he was always curious about Carol. She was an Omega, a bonded Omega to be exact. She bonded with that awful Alpha, a sorry excuse for a husband. He was violent, rude, and used his second gender as a way to control others.

Before Ed died, Carol swore he was never this bad. She said he had never hit her before the world went to shit. Some people thought Carol was just making excuses for her husband at the time… but Carl kind of believed her. He saw what this world was doing to Alphas. Usually, Alpha men, and women love to be in control, but with how things are nowadays… you can’t really control anything. Maybe when Ed hit his wife, he thought he was gaining control again, but in reality, he was just out of control. He made the world alter who he was. Carl thinks only weak Alphas would ever hit their bond mate, and Ed was weak.

Carl doesn’t want to become weak. He doesn’t want this world to alter who he is. Carl swears, if he ever becomes an Alpha he’ll never lose control like Ed or other Alphas. Carl doesn’t want to be seen as weak.  
  


* * *

Lately, Shane has been acting weird. Carl guessed it was because of Sophia’s death, but on second thought, he figured it was because Lori quit paying him any attention. Shane got angry often now, and he stopped hanging out with Carl, always telling him, “Not now,” or, “Go play inside.” It was ok though because Carl didn’t feel comfortable hanging around with Shane anyway, not with how he was acting now. Carl had a feeling that one day Shane would snap. He hopes it’s not anytime soon.

Carl can’t sleep with all these thoughts, so he sneaks out of his tent. Seeing Carol, he decides to approach her. She’s standing outside the RV, looking out into the field.

“Carl, what are you doing? You should be asleep,” Carol said, her voice was stern yet soft at the same time.

“I know, but I just can’t… I wanted to talk to you,” Carl admitted. He was having nightmares again, plus something has been bothering him for awhile now.

Carol looked sad, but she nodded her head. She must have realized his lack of sleep was because of her daughter’s death.

Earlier today, Carl overheard Andrea and Dale talking about Carol. They talked about how she must be doing with Sophia gone, but they also mentioned Ed, saying how a broken bond must have affected her too. They all worried about her, being an Omega and all, but Carl could tell she wasn’t like the other Omegas. She was strong.

“Carol… Do you miss them?” Carl sheepishly asked the older woman. It was a stupid question, really. Of course she did, but Carol surprised him.

Carol looked at the field with empty eyes, “I miss Sophia everyday... but not Ed.”

“I see....” Carl suddenly noticed the scar on the nape of Carol’s neck, “Did it hurt?” He pointed to

her neck.

“Oh, this? I haven’t felt anything from this since a long time ago.” Carol gave him a small smile, but it was a little off putting.

Carl vaguely remembered learning about an Alpha and Omega bond in school. Once the Alpha bit the Omega’s neck, the pair were bound to each other until the bond was broken. Most of the time, it’s when one of the two dies. There’s not a lot of cases about bonds being broken purposefully because if it were to happen it would cause the pair a great deal of pain to remove. People could go straight insane if they tried.

Apparently, it just wasn’t natural, but Carl always wondered… What if the Omega chose the wrong kind of Alpha? What if the Alpha was a bad person, like Ed, and tried to hurt their Omega? Couldn’t the Omega just leave? And if they did… would it still have the effects of a broken bond? Would the Omega have to suffer through it?

Carl wanted to ask Carol all these questions. The woman was unfazed after her husband died, you could even say she seemed relieved in a way. Usually, Omega’s would be absolutely broken if their mate died. They would feel immense grief for months, years even, before things got better, but Carol… Carol was upset for maybe a day before bouncing back. She seemed a lot more relaxed after the fact too, definitely less jumpy.

Carl wanted to ask her how she did it all. How she survived this far, and how did she get stronger despite the odds against her. Carl wanted to ask her everything, beg her for answers, but he didn’t know how to without coming off rude, or upsetting her. He realizes that he shouldn’t be asking her all these questions about her past. He figures she probably doesn’t want to think about it, so he thanks her for chatting with him, and excuses himself back to his tent, saying that he's gotten tired, so he’s gonna try to sleep again.

For the first time in awhile, Carl slept good. Maybe it was because of that talk with Carol, but Carl never had a nightmare about Sophia again.

* * *

It was gonna happen eventually. Carl just didn’t expect it to be so soon.

Carl saw his dad and Shane go into the field. He had a gut feeling telling him that something was wrong, and he should go too, so he went. Carl heard their heated discussion before he saw it. He saw his dad take the gun from Shane, and stab him. He saw his dad kill his best friend.

“Dad?” Carl calls, he can’t help the tears streaking his face. Rick turns to look at Carl. Carl notices his dad was crying too. It’s the first time Carl’s ever seen him cry.

Carl unholsters his gun, he points it beyond his father. His dad starts crying harder, “Carl please… it’s not what it seems.”

Carl pulls the trigger, and hits Shane right in the forehead. He had turned into a walker quite fast. Carl was worried he was gonna bite his father.

Rick realized what happened then. He turned around, looked at the—finally—deceased Shane, then slowly turns back to Carl. After a minute of calculating the situation, Rick finally walks up to Carl to hold him tight.

Carl didn’t want to shoot Shane, but he knew he had to. If his dad were to die instead, Carl would be heartbroken. He’d feel immense regret if he didn’t shoot Shane, and he bit his dad. Carl would rather feel this ugly, terrible guilt, than regret.

Carl cries into his father’s arms. It’s sad because… he liked Shane, the old Shane, the one before this world changed him. Shane taught him things, and made him laugh. Maybe if the world didn’t end, maybe if his mother didn’t fuel the feud, maybe if Carl did something… maybe things would be different.

That night, Carl wished to grow up faster. He wanted people to take him seriously, listen to him, and not treat him like a child. He wished to be an Alpha. Carl swears if he presents as an Alpha, he’ll be the best leader, he won’t let power consume him, and he won’t treat others like they’re beneath him. He’ll be what Shane and Ed weren’t.

* * *

As time passed, Carl tried to prove himself as an asset to the group. He hated being treated as a child, so he decided he was gonna do something about it.

With practice, Carl became an adept shot, and he knew how to clean, and reload various types of guns. He also learned how to clear a house by himself. He knew what items to swipe that could be useful, and how to take down sneaky walkers.

With all these skills Carl was able to do a lot more to help out. The others in the group started to respect him more, but it wasn’t enough. Carl was still treated differently, especially by his mom, and dad who worried about him constantly.

Lori and Rick were very protective of him. After Sophia and the farm, Lori seemed to watch Carl like a hawk. She never let him stray too far unlike before. Carl felt like he was always glued to his mom’s hip. She always had him do mundane chores, or help her when she was in pain from carrying the baby. It’s not like he hated it, but he needed to get away sometimes. He wanted to help his dad. He wanted to help the group.

Rick was the same way except instead of having Carl glued next to him, he watched from afar to make sure he was safe, probably because Lori and him were fighting; he didn’t want to get too close because then he’d have to talk to them about everything that happened, so instead he distanced himself, but even so, he was still overprotective.

If he caught Carl doing something he considered dangerous, he’d step up right away, and if Carl wanted to join him in a job, he’d decline immediately, and tell him to help his mom instead. It pissed Carl off so much.

He hated not being able to do anything. Is this how Alpha’s feel when they’re not in control? Carl thinks he understands them a bit better. He hates feeling like just some helpless kid.

Carl was sulking around the makeshift campfire. He was trying to get away from everyone, but his mother, of course, was still locked to his side. Carl saw Daryl go into the woods to get more firewood. This was his chance.

“Hey Daryl! Can I tag along?” His mother shoots him a glare, but Carl doesn’t care, he needs to get away from her and his dad, plus Daryl is cool, and he understands what it’s like.

“Sure, kid. If it’s ok with your mom.” Daryl gives a nod Lori’s way. She sighs, “I-I guess it’s alright… but be safe you two!”

Carl smiles wide, and follows Daryl into the woods. Carl was always curious about Daryl. He was a lonesome Alpha who rarely ever socialized with the group. Carl saw him chat with Carol a few times, but beside that nobody really talked to him. Carl didn’t understand why. He liked Daryl. The man had a sharp sense, and he was a great hunter, he knew how to use a crossbow. Carl was glad they had him on their team.

“Uh, Daryl, can I ask you a question?”

“What’s it, Carl?”

“How come you never roar like my father? I mean, you’re an Alpha, right?” Daryl went quiet when Carl asked that. Carl panicked, maybe he said something he shouldn’t have?

Daryl spoke after a minute, “So you noticed it too, yeah? Well, I guess I can’t hide it. I presented as an Alpha, but I’m not one… not anymore.”

“How?” Maybe it was a sensitive topic, but Carl couldn’t help his curiosity.

Daryl leaned against a tree, and sighed, “You see, I had a real shit father. He did a lot of things to me and my brother—and because of him, I lost my Alpha voice.”

Carl wanted to ask, ‘What did he do?’ But it felt to invasive.

“The doctors told me they couldn’t fix my voice. They said a case like mine was so rare, they didn’t know how to cure it, and since I was never wealthy, I just let myself be like this.” With his answer, everything became clear. Daryl always acted tough and rebelled against the group, and Rick, they argued often, but Daryl never once roared back or taunted him, much like the other Alphas did.

How does it feel to be an Alpha, yet not one at the same time? Daryl's whole life has been affected all because of his father's doings. No wonder Daryl was so strong, without his voice, he had to be. Carl frowns just thinking about it.

“It’s embarrassing, isn't it? It’s like a male deer without its antler.” Daryl admitted. He’s never been this open before, and he doesn’t know why he’s telling the kid of all people. Maybe it’s because he’s a kid. Kids were impressionable, maybe Carl could see past his flaws as an Alpha because he already knew he was strong? Plus, it feels good to get it all out. Daryl’s been struggling with this problem silently for too long.

“Well… I think you’re still cool, Daryl. Alpha or not, you’re still one of the strongest guys I know.” Carl said shyly. He saw everything Daryl didn’t, and to be honest, Carl was more comfortable around Daryl knowing this fact. He didn’t need to worry about Daryl becoming a senseless Alpha like a lot of the others, and he told Daryl this.

“To be honest, you’re the most composed Alpha out of everyone—even my dad—he sometimes goes a little overboard…”

Daryl laughed at this. Carl told him everything he needed to hear, “Yeah, your dad sucks sometimes, but he does what he does to protect the group—to protect you.”

‘Tell me about it,’ Carl almost voiced. His dad always feels the need to protect everyone, which was endearing as much as it was annoying at times, but when Carl thought of voicing his complaints, he decided to stop himself.

Carl shouldn’t complain about his father in front of Daryl. He has a way better dad than most, he should be grateful.

Carl pouts, “Yeah, you’re right.”

Daryl nods, “Well speaking of Rick, we should get back before him and your mom get worried.”

Carl agrees. They pick up some wood before making their way back to camp. Although Carl thinks his parents' overprotectiveness is annoying, he realizes it’s just because they care about him. Carl makes sure to spend extra time with his father and mother. He doesn’t complain this time around though. It wouldn’t be fair.

* * *

“Carl, my sweet boy… why would you do this to me?” A familiar voice was calling to Carl in his head. Carl was standing almost the darkness, he heard the groaning sounds of walkers surrounding him, yet he saw nothing.

“Mom! Where are you!?” Carl panicked as he tried to find a source of light, a source of anything. Upon looking in the distance, Carl saw light. He hurriedly ran towards it. When he reached it, the light attacked his eyes, blinding him for a moment before the image of a walker comes into view. Not just any walker either. It was his mother.

She grabs Carl by the shoulders, shaking him, “YOU’VE KILLED ME, CARL! WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO YOUR OWN MOTHER! YOU—YOU’RE A MURDERER!”

The screams are almost deafening. Carl starts sobbing uncontrollably. He prays for it to all go away.

Suddenly the walker lunges at him, digging it’s nasty teeth into the crook of his neck, right where his neck meets his shoulder.

Startled, Carl wakes up from his nightmare. He immediately sits up, assessing the area around him. He’s in one of the prison cells, sitting on one of the beds. Unintentionally, he feels the area around his neck where his mom bit him in the dream. His hand is met with smooth skin, and the rhythmic thumping from his pulse point, a sign that he’s alive. There’s no walkers, and his mother is gone.

Carl never had a dream that vivid before. When he had nightmares about Sophia, it was different. They were usually just flashbacks to when he saw her, vaguely mirroring the events of that day. But his recent nightmare was the worst one yet.

Carl looks down at his hands. They’re shaking. He remembers his mother’s screams, he remembers his baby sister’s cries, and he remembers the sound of his gun as he shot his mother in the skull.

The worst thing about it all. Carl can’t cry. He hasn’t been able to cry for awhile now. He just feels… empty.

Carl hears the cries of his baby sister from the cell over. He has mixed feelings about her. He always wished to have siblings before the apocalypse, but now he’s not so sure. He doesn’t want to get attached to her. She’s just a defenseless baby, this world will take from her, and eventually she’ll die too, right? Everyone does.  
  


* * *

  
Carl almost forgot about the whole second gender thing. It just wasn’t a priority to think about until now. Until he stumbled upon Carol teaching the other kids about it in secret. Carl came to find out that, she also taught them how to use weapons, and gave them tips about surviving, but when he listened in he heard her talk about the second genders. Most of the kids in the prison weren’t aware of the matter, so she explained the Alpha, Beta, and Omega characteristics, and what to do when the kids presented as one of them.

Carl realized he hasn’t presented yet. To be honest, he stopped caring about it awhile ago. He didn’t need to wait till presenting to know that he’d be an Alpha, everyone already assumed he would take after his father too. Carl wasn’t worried, but it would be nice to know what Carol had to say since he didn’t know much about it, so he listened in.

Carl heard Carol say that most people presented at ages 12 to 16, but for late bloomers they usually didn’t present until they were 17 or 18. Carl lost count of how old he was, but he assumed he was younger than 17, so he should be presenting soon, unless he was one of these “late bloomers.”

Carl listened in on the conversation, and he found out a lot, especially about Omegas. Carl always wondered why they were considered more vulnerable, it was because of their monthly “heats.” The heats they had made them vulnerable because they were not in control of their body, or their mind. Not to mention, their heats attract unwanted attention from Alphas, so unless the Omega was bonded or on suppressants they were in danger of getting assaulted too. Carl suddenly remembered what he heard years ago, he understood why the nurse said Omegas wouldn’t survive. They had it tough.

Carol said the best way to survive as an Omega is to bond with an Alpha as quickly as possible. It wasn’t ideal choosing a mate so fast, but if Omegas wanted to survive, being bonded was their best bet. That way, their heat wouldn’t bother them, and they didn’t need suppressants to control their body, it would automatically adapt to their Alphas. Also if they bonded to an Alpha, they had the Alpha there to protect them.

Carl can understand why Carol is so eager to teach the kids about this. It might seem like too much for a kid, but in this era, if they didn’t learn how to survive, they would die.

* * *

“My sister feels guilty, you know… that she couldn’t save her,” Beth suddenly confessed to Carl. They’re in one of the cells. Beth was teaching Carl how to handle Judith, but they held a conversation during; discussing various topics and concerns, well, until Beth brought up Lori.

Carl never really opened up about having to kill his mother, he only exchanged a few words with his dad about it, but he was sure everyone knew, they were just kind enough not to bring it up. It was still a fresh wound, but Carl wasn’t mad at Beth for bringing it up, it’s been long enough, plus, Beth was always nice to him. He could tell she had good intentions.

“... Maggie says she feels regret for not trying harder to save Lori. For not knowing how to deliver a baby.”

“It’s… it’s ok. I don’t hate her, in fact, I’m grateful she was there, and that she tried to help… She did good for being in the position she was in.”

“I told her the same thing, I told her that no one is upset with her, and you just need time because—well, I honestly can’t imagine what you’re going through,” Beth trails off, repositioning Judith in her lap.

Carl looks down at the floor. He feels himself break before he can prevent it, “I—I honestly don’t know what to do. I don’t want to die, but I don’t know how to live anymore… I stay strong for Judith, but I… I feel empty.”

Beth nodded at his confession. She looked like she was gonna start crying. Carl didn't understand it, but Beth was a very empathetic person. It was both good, and bad, because while it was nice to be understood, Carl didn’t want to rub his sadness onto her.

“It might seem hard right now, but it’ll get better Carl because there’s good things coming your way that you don’t even know about. You just have to stay strong a little longer. Who knows what will happen, maybe one day you’ll find someone you love!” Beth was always so positive, but Carl scoffed at the idea.

“Fall in love? That’s like asking to die twice.”

“Ah come one, haven’t you ever had a crush before?”

Carl tried to think back before the apocalypse began, but he was too young then to develop any crushes, “No, I don’t think so.”

“Really? Well have you presented yet?”

Carl felt annoyed with the question, “No, not yet.”

“Ah so a late bloomer, just like me.” Carl was surprised by her comment, “Wait, you haven’t presented either?”

“Yeah, did you think I was a beta?”

“Of course, you seem so mature!”

Beth giggles, “Thanks for the compliment, but no, I haven’t presented yet. You know… some people say that late bloomers like us will present when we’ve met our Soulmate!”

“Soulmate?” This is the first time Carl’s heard that word.

“Oh, I forget how young you were… it’s a common myth. A soulmate is a rare bond between an Alpha and Omega. It’s like love at first sight! They both instantly feel a connection, and sometimes they’re even able to read the others' thoughts. Back before the world ended, there were people who claimed that they’ve found their Soulmate, but everyone just thought they were crazy, or lying to get attention… but I believed it. I still believe it.

“Wait, they can read each other’s thoughts? That doesn’t seem… ideal.” Carl definitely did not want someone reading his thoughts. They were private, and way too dark. He’d probably scare them off.

“No, not like that! Just like, um, say the Omega is really stressed, but isn’t vocal about it, the Alpha can feel their emotions being vocalized in their head, it’s more like instinct rather than telepathy. The point is, they know exactly what their Omega needs, and they are able to help them better because of it, and vise versa, Omegas can sense their Alphas emotions better too.” Beth puts Judith down in her crib, she then looks through her pile of things, and pulls out a magazine, “Here, I read an article that better explained it in this magazine,” Beth flips to the page where the article starts, and gives it to Carl. While Carl starts reading, she continues talking.

“It explains that you can’t be far away from your Soulmate once you’ve bonded with them. You’ll start to become depressed, and angsty. Also your body can no longer be comfortable with anyone else—not like you’d ever need to be intimate with anyone else when you have your Soulmate, but—god forbid—if you were to get raped, not only would your mind be screaming, your body would react physically; you would become very sick. Your body would crave the other person only, it would tell you, ‘I belong to him/her!’” Beth looked past Carl with dreamy eyes, “it’s so romantic!”

Carl flipped the page, there was an image of a same-sex couple holding hands. It was two guys. Carl's eyes widened. He never thought people could couple with the same gender, but he guessed it could work?

Beth must have saw his confusion, “Oh, that’s one of the couples that claimed to be soulmates. The article says your soulmate can be a male or female, you never know!”

Carl’s heard about it before. It’s not like relationships between the same gender were taboo or anything. With everyone having a second gender, a same-sex Alpha and Omega pairing wasn’t uncommon, it’s just that Carl’s never seen one before.

“Oh…” Carl wasn’t into the idea of same sex couples, he didn’t find it gross or weird, but he just never saw it for himself. Maybe because he never thought it was really an option. The idea was foreign to him.

Beth looked disappointed when Carl wasn’t as excited as her, “You know… I hope I present as an Omega.”

Carl looked at her horrified. He almost blurted out something along the lines of, ‘Are you out of your mind!’ but Beth elaborated, “I want to be strong and independent, but I also wouldn’t mind having an Alpha there to spoil me. A good, gentle Alpha, not like the bad ones. One who would protect me and dote on me.”

Carl couldn’t argue with her because he saw her point, while it was dangerous being an Omega nowadays, it was also nice to have someone there to protect and care for you. Carl still doesn’t fully agree though because, yes, there were good Alphas, but there was also a lot of bad Alphas out there, but Carl didn’t want to tell Beth that, instead he tries to make light of the situation.

“Are you thinking about Daryl? He’s pretty gentle, huh?” Carl smirks at Beth.

Beth blushes at his teasing, “Well, I mean, I wouldn’t mind pairing with him…”

Carl didn’t expect Beth to actually take his joke seriously, “Wait, really? Isn’t he kind of old for you?”

“A little, but age doesn’t matter. I think that as long as there’s both consent and love then it’s ok!”

“You’re nuts.” Carl laughed at her. He’s never seen a couple with much of an age difference, but he wasn’t really against the idea of Beth possibly dating Daryl someday. They’d make a good pair.

At first, after Carol’s bond broke, Carl thought Daryl could maybe settle down with her, but on second thought maybe Daryl would be happier with Beth since Carol can’t be tied down to a relationship just yet, especially not after Ed.

Carl decided not to dwell on such things. After thanking Beth for helping him with Judith, he left to go find his father.

Unfortunately, Carl wasn’t aware that it would be the last time he would have a conversation with Beth.

* * *

Carl tried his best not to lose his composure when the governor rolled up to the prison with a fucking tank. He wanted to shoot the man, but Daryl told him to trust his dad. Rick was trying to deescalate the situation, giving a speech to the man and everything.

For a second, it looked like it was working. Then the man pulls the samurai sword back, and swings it across Hershel’s neck. Carl immediately took the shot, It hit the bastard’s shoulder. He should have taken it sooner. Why didn’t he take it sooner?

Everything went downhill from there, war broke out. People died, and Carl couldn’t do anything.

He found his father, but his sister was still missing. All they found of hers was a bloody car seat.

Carl blames his father. He should have never trusted him. Carl wishes Judith was alive instead of his father.

* * *

Carl came to terms with things. He accepted his father’s mistakes. He even accepted the fact that his father and him may never be able to see the other survivors.

The irony of it is that not a day after, Michonne comes knocking at their door. Carl never doubted that she made it out alive, but he was sure he was never going to see her again. It’s the first time in Carl’s life that he’s felt happy about being wrong.

With a new found hope, they decide to look for the other survivors. Seeing a sign labeled, “Terminus” they head there, hoping that their friends will too.

But they ran into trouble on the way; like they always do. Their group was ambushed by marauders that called themselves the “Claimers.” These people… they were far more cruel than walkers. The surprising thing was that Daryl was traveling with them, but he had no idea what kind of people they were.

Apparently, Rick killed one of their men, and the marauders wanted revenge. They held Rick and Michonne at gunpoint. Carl was in the car trying to sleep, but he was startled to see a big man, knock on his window. He waved a knife around while leering at Carl. Carl shook in fear. He watched helplessly as his dad tried to reason with the man pointing a gun at him.

Carl watched as Daryl came forward. Daryl tried to convince Joe that they were good people, and that there was no need to hurt them, but this just angered Joe even more. He told his crew to beat Daryl.

The group watched in horror as Daryl was slammed against the car, being kicked and punched repeatedly. Carl was too shocked to notice the big man opening his door. The man clawed him out like an animal seeking its prey. Carl tried to squirm his way out, but the man held a knife to his throat, whispering threats in his ear that made him freeze.

Rick was livid. Seeing this, Joe pushed his gun harder to his temple, “See, we're gonna beat Daryl to death, then we’ll have the boy, then the girl. Then I’ll shoot you, and we’ll finally be square.” He drew his words out darkly.

Rick wasn’t stupid, he knew what they were gonna do. They were going to kill Daryl, and rape Michonne and Carl. All while Rick was forced to watch, and after they’d end up killing him anyway. Rick’s Alpha anger from before seemed to wash away in this instant of realization. He was desperate now. Michonne was too. She tried to hit her attacker, but he slapped her across the face. Carl was doing no better. His attacker pushed him to the ground then, pinning his arms down so he couldn’t fight back. Rick started begging, “Please it was me, it was just me!” Joe didn’t listen though, in fact, he started laughing.

Carl fought the hardest he’s ever fought, but it was futile. The man above him was bigger and stronger. Carl tried to reach for the knife the man threw down, but the man just laughed at him and grabbed at his hands. Carl was flipped over then. He heard a belt buckle. Carl started to realize what was about to happen to him. He was terrified.

Rick started seething. As soon as he saw his son being tossed around, something in him snapped. His Alpha anger coming back quicker than before. He growled, head butting Joe with the back of his head. Joe’s gun went off, shooting somewhere into the ground. Rick heard a ringing in his ears, but he got up anyway. Joe was angry too, he punched Rick in the face, and grabbed a hold of him.

“What you gonna do now, sport?”

All Rick sees is red. All he hears are the deft tones of his pack in distress, and what sounds like a loud, deep, guttural roar. Was that coming from him? He wouldn’t know, it’s like he’s looking at himself from the outside right now. He’s gone completely feral.

He lunges for the man, going for his throat. He had no weapons, but that didn’t matter. He bit Joe’s jugular out like a crazed man.

Red was everywhere.

Michonne is the first to take action. While her attacker was distracted, she turned his own gun on him, and pulled the trigger.

Red was everywhere.

She pointed it at Daryl’s attackers, and shot. Daryl stomped on their heads in anger. Making sure they were dead.

Red. Red. Red.

Michonne finally pointed her gun at Carl’s attacker. The man was already pulling Carl up by his neck, using the boy as a shield from her.

He tries to press the knife to Carl’s throat again, but Carl is trying to squirm out of his hold, “I-I’ll kill him!” The man staggers. He attempts to look threatening, but it just comes off weak and pathetic.

Michonne is shaking in a mix of fear and rage, “Let the boy go!”

Rick pulls a knife from Joe’s body, “He’s mine.”

The man cowered immediately, begging for his life. He was just a weak Alpha after all. Despite this, Rick showed no mercy. He gutted the man like a pig, but he didn’t stop there. He continued to stab the man until his cries turned into gurgly groans; until his groans turned to silence.

Rick stabbed that bastard 28 times in the chest. Carl would know. He counted.  
  


* * *

“Hey Carl, what’re you to?” Carl was surprised to see Michonne initiating a conversation. He didn’t mind, it’s just that he hasn’t spoken to her in awhile. Things have been pretty hectic lately. They had just settled into a community called, “Alexandria.” His dad… well he wasn’t adapting to his surroundings as easy as the rest, and Carl couldn’t blame him. It feels… strange. The people of Alexandria, they all acted as if the apocalypse never happened. It made Carl angry and relieved at the same time.

“Not much, just checking the place out…” It seemed like Carl was just walking around the community, but really, he was inspecting all the walls aligning the place. He wanted to make sure it was secure. That they really were safe. He didn’t believe it.

This was his third lap around.

Michonne could read him like a book. “You and your dad never quit, huh? You should spend time with those kids around your age, Carl.”

Michonne said it lightheartedly, but Carl couldn’t help taking offense to it. Kids? Carl’s not a kid anymore, and as much as his dad and Michonne wanted him to have his missed childhood back… it wasn’t gonna happen. Carl lost the rest of his innocence on that red night.

But Carl didn’t want to tell Michonne this. He decided, for her sake, he would play along. “Yeah, I did try to hang out with them. They’re… ok. It’s just nice to be alone sometimes.”

Carl saw a glimpse of sadness behind Michonne's eyes. Shit, did he say something wrong? He didn’t want to upset Michonne. Maybe he should have just told her the truth. That he fucking hated those kids. They were all annoying, and naive, well, almost all of them. The one girl, Enid, she was different, but she was still strange in Carl’s eyes. She didn’t talk much and she acted like an edgy teenager, but despite this, she was bearable.

Michonne changed the subject. “I see… Hey, you still like reading comics?” Carl nodded with a smile. Michonne and him both liked comics to an unhealthy amount. They bonded over it, and Michonne brought Carl issues of his favorite comics if she ever found them on her runs.

Carl felt something was off though, Michonne hasn’t mentioned comics in a long time. Carl too. They haven’t had time to discuss such mundane things. Which leaves Carl to his current predicament. He knew Michonne had something she wanted to say, and it wasn’t about comics. She was just trying to ease the conversation into it.

“Michonne. Is there something you actually wanted to talk about? I don’t mind. You can ask me anything.”

Michonne was taken aback, “Well, um, actually…”

Michonne seemed almost… flustered? Carl has never seen Michonne like this before. She was a strong Alpha female, and yet she was twiddling her thumbs like a schoolgirl. Carl was definitely curious as to what she was going to say.

“I want to date your father.”

Carl was definitely not expecting that. Was he hearing her right? Carl took a moment to let the information soak in. After a moment of initial shock, he pulls himself together again, and answers her honestly.

“Seriously? That’s all you wanted to ask? I have no problem with it. You know it wouldn’t matter if I said ‘no,’ right? I’m not his dad, I’m his son.” Carl laughs it off, but he really doesn’t understand why Michonne is so nervous. Did she think he wouldn’t be ok with it? They’re friends, no, best friends, and even if it’d be a little awkward to see his best friend with his dad… as long as they were both happy, it would be alright.

If anything, Carl was flattered she’d even ask him instead of just going for it. Even if it didn’t matter, it showed Carl that Michonne really did respect him. It was hard to see that sometimes, especially when she was fussing like his dad over being careful, but she just cared about him and his safety. Just like Lori did. Carl tries not to think about it too deeply.

Michonne looks beyond relieved. She gave a hearty laugh as her muscles seemed to relax. Carl was happy she was happy, but he still had questions. He knew his father and Michonne had a special connection, but he never thought about it being romantic. After all, they were both Alphas. Carl never saw an Alpha couple, but maybe it’s possible? He wouldn’t know.

“Not that I’m against it, but I never knew Alphas could couple…”

“Well it’s not as common, but it could work.”

Carl wanted to ask her more questions. Like if an Omega can date another Omega? Or if an Alpha female can mate an Omega male? Carl blushes. He’s too shy to even ask, so he changes the topic.

“I see… Well good luck with my father, Michonne.” Carl winks.

Michonne laughs that beautiful laugh again, “Thanks Carl. I’ll see you later.”

Michonne starts to walk off, but Carl makes one last comment before she does. “Hopefully with good news.” Carl smirks.

Michonne blushes and waves goodbye.

* * *

Carl knew something bad would happen eventually. It always does.

The group was having a discussion about a man who called himself Jesus. Carl didn’t like him, but he made a good offer. He said their communities could trade with one another, and

Alexandria was having a mild food shortage at the moment, so they decided to meet at the community where the man was from. It was called, “The Hilltop.”

Just like his father, Carl was skeptical. There had to be a catch right? Right.

Jesus explained that they were having trouble with a group called, “The Saviors.” The Saviors said that they would protect the Hilltop in exchange for supplies from them. It was quite funny really. A group that called themselves saviors, yet all they did was take instead of give?

Carl thought these guys were in over their heads, but looking back now, so were they. Maybe they got too cocky. After everything they’ve been through, they thought nothing could hurt them.

They were wrong.

His dad was wrong.

He was wrong.

Everything was just fucking **_wrong_**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this version of the story and Carl’s development before he met Negan, because I also loved the storyline (TWD 01 - 06) before he met Negan. Carl has grown up through so many losses and horrible moments but he still alive with his father and his friend’s help. 
> 
> There's couple thing I want to mention, this prologue actually has some parts that foreshadow what happens, can you guess which? xD that would be fun. in the meantime, my beta reader want to point out this : 
> 
> \- Carl having various nightmare, but his nightmare grown into something that he doesn't want to be, as example, Lori become Walker and bite his nape, meaning that he refuse to submit to anyone and fearing one day he would bow down into his weakness 
> 
> \- At the beginning, Carl didn't care which he would ended up to, but as the story progress, he wished he will presented as Alpha because his father was an Alpha and he saw what would happen to Omega, especially the unbonded one, which he know, which second gender he ended up to 
> 
> Let me know if you love this story and don't forget to leave kudos <3 we promised to update more about this fic


	3. Presenting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carl try to get used to his new 'gender', as Rick trying to find solution without making everyone he cared in great danger, while Negan try to deal...his new thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! We're deeply apologize for delaying update x") but thank you so much for your patience, here's the second chapter, following with the canon timeline/story, hope you like it

Being a cop was never an easy thing to do, but Rick dealt with it. But being a leader that had to make sure his pack was safe and sound? It was the hardest thing he’s ever had to do in his life. It was a big, but necessary burden to carry. At times, it was hard to live with, but having his family safe was top priority.

This was one of those times. Rick’s mind was a mess. He felt anger, grief, worry, and tremendous guilt. This was all his fault. He got too confident. If he knew… if he had planned better, maybe Glenn and Abraham wouldn’t be in critical condition right now. Maybe they wouldn’t be on the verge of death. All Rick could think about was how he failed as a leader. How he failed his pack.

Michonne tried to reassure him. She said that nobody was dead yet, and that there was still hope. Rick listened, but he was still worried. He paced outside the room Glenn and Abraham were being treated in. Rick wanted to go inside, but the doctor said that he needed space to work, and he would only let two people in. Maggie and Sasha were gifted the opportunity, being the closest to the two men. Rosita and Eugene were waiting in the lobby. Rick knew because he heard a distant argument coming from there, not to mention, he could practically taste their distress through the walls.

Rick could pick up on their smell, but just barely. Rosita was angry. She was probably the one yelling, most likely about getting revenge. Eugene was scared, but he was trying to calm Rosita down, which in turn just made her even more angry. Rosita must have directed her anger at him then, because Eugene’s anguished scent only worsened. Rick could guarantee that he was crying now.

Rick knew that he should probably calm them down, but he didn’t know what to say, and he doubted that his words would matter anyway. All they could do was wait. So that’s what they did.

After almost an hour of tense waiting, Jesus emerges from the room. He must have sensed the impatient tension in the air because he wastes no time giving the news.

“Rick. Hey, it’s ok. Everyone’s alive right now. We managed to stabilize Ambraham, but he’s still in critical condition. Doc stapled his head, but parts of his frontal lobe are destroyed beyond repair. Doc says he may have some permanent damage. It could affect his memory and motor skills a bit, but we won’t know until he… wakes up...”

Rick is in shock from the news. He doesn’t know how to feel about all this information. It wasn't good nor bad news considering just a few minutes ago, they were for sure Abraham wouldn’t make it. Rick should feel relieved, but he smelled apprehension from Jesus. He could tell he was holding something back, but what? Wait… what was the last part about? Waking up… Rick’s eyes widen in realization.

“He… is he in a coma?” Rick had a feeling this was the case, and Jesus confirmed it by nodding his head with sympathetic eyes.

Michonne puts a hand to her mouth, barely concealing the choked gasp that escapes her. She’s in shock, and hell, Rick is too. He clenches his fists. Dammit.

Once again, he has no idea how to process the news. Yes, Abraham was alive, but at what cost? From what Jesus was saying it sounds like even if Abraham were to wake up, he would never be the same. God, what quality of life would he have?

“Look I won’t sugar coat it. We hooked him up to an IV and we’re preparing him for a feeding tube. We’re gonna try our hardest to bring him back, but the chances of that happening are, well… they’re slim, and as I was saying before, even if he does come back, he won’t be the same. There will most definitely be some… lasting effects.”

Rick feels ill. This is all his fault, and to think, he was once in the same position as Abraham. He feels like he’s on the receiving end of a cruel joke from the world.

Is this how his family felt when he was in the hospital? Is this how Carl felt? Carl… Rick suddenly remembers his son. He hopes him and Aaron made it back safely. Carl was acting… kind of strange earlier. Rick has never seen him like that before. He must be really upset. Rick frowns at the thought.

Rick sucks in a deep breath. Michonne clutches his forearm. Rick doesn’t know if she’s trying to comfort him or herself. Her eyes are filled with worry, and she asks about the others before Rick can even make out the words.

“Wh-what about Maggie and the baby? And Glenn? Is Glenn alright?”

“Glenn came in unconscious, so Maggie insisted we treat him before her. He has a broken nose and he popped a blood vessel in his eye, and he probably has a concussion, so we woke him up right away, and gave him a few painkillers. After Glenn, we gave Maggie an ultrasound. The baby is fine. It must have been all the stress giving her pains, but Doc is looking more into it right now just to be sure.”

Michonne looks relieved, and Rick is thankful for that, but he can’t shake off his own worry.

“Also speaking of broken noses, we need to treat yours too, Rick.”

Rick waves him off, “I’m fine.”

Michonne glares at him, but he doesn’t care. It stopped bleeding a while ago, it’ll be fine. He’ll be fine. Plus he deserved it.

It’s part of his punishment for being a terrible Alpha.

* * *

Carl woke up from a dreamless sleep. He needed it after everything that’s happened, but he can’t help but feel guilty sleeping at a time like this. Memories of the night before flood his mind until it’s all he can think about. Glenn, Maggie, Abraham… he hoped they were alright. A twist in his gut alerts him to… other matters.

Oh, right. He’s an Omega.

Carl cringes at the mere thought of it. It can’t be true. It just can’t be. Yet he can’t help recalling the weird pains he was having yesterday. The same pains he was still having, yet now they seemed even more amplified. He groans.

“Oh! You’re awake!” Enid suddenly pops in from the kitchen, she must have heard his groan.

Carl looks around. He was still in the empty house from yesterday, only now he was wrapped up in a blanket on the couch. Enid answers his question before he can even ask it.

“You passed out! You were asleep for a good few hours. I brought some blankets and a few snacks, but I was starting to worry. I was entertaining the thought of asking for help, but you woke up before I could.”

‘Thank goodness,’ Carl thinks.

An awkward silence ensued. Carl looked down at his lap. He was beyond mortified that Enid had to see him like this.

Sensing this, Enid tries to reassure him, “It’s ok Carl, I won’t judge you, and no one else will. It doesn’t matter what gender you are. You’re still you.”

Carl looks into her eyes then. He felt better hearing her words, but it wasn’t enough to subside his shame. Maybe she accepted him, but Carl doubts everyone else will—hell, he doesn’t even accept it himself! He called out to her desperately,

“But you won’t tell anyone, right? Please Enid, you can’t, not even my father. He would be so—Ah!~” Carl hunches over, clutching his stomach as he feels more slick coat his thighs. He blushes; his mouth opening in a silent gasp as the pain turns into something else. God, this is so embarrassing!

Hearing his moan, Enid blushes too. She waves her hands frantically, “Ok! I-I won’t tell anyone, but I don’t know what to do! You’re having a heat! I don’t know how to help you, I’m not an Alpha.”

Carl groans at the word Alpha. Embarrassed, he bites his lip to conceal any more unwanted noises. He feels himself slipping. This isn’t good at all.

“Fuck, please don’t say that word. Enid what about suppressants? Can’t they—can’t they help?”

Carl doesn’t know much about Omegas, but he heard Carol talk about suppressants before. She said Omegas can take suppressants to mask their scent and suppress their heat, but they were pretty hard to find nowadays.

“Suppressants? Oh! Ah—um, I suppose so, but I’m not sure if we have any… I can look though! You can count on me, Carl!”

Enid turns on her heels, and rushes out the back door. She seems flustered and definitely distracted, but Carl doesn’t have the cognitive ability to think about it right now.

With no one to distract him with conversation, Carl is forced to shift his attention to his own problem. He sucks in a few deep breaths to calm himself down. It doesn’t work.

The pain is definitely still there, but the want is quickly overtaking it. He feels like he’s going to die if he doesn’t satisfy this urge. Finally, curiosity gets the better of him, and Carl slowly reaches a shaky hand to his privates. He grabs himself through his trousers, but it’s not enough. Shamelessly, he quickly unbuckles his pants, shimmying out of them until they’re around his ankles. Then, with a groan, he impatiently takes off his boots and socks, so all that’s in his way are his boxers. Wasting no more time, he reaches into them, and gropes himself.

The funny thing is, even with all this excitement, he’s not even fucking hard, but his mind is telling him to touch himself anyway, so that’s what he does, and, God, does it feel good, but it’s not what he wants—not what he needs. Using his urges as guidance, he lets his hand travel lower. Carl can feel the slick coating his fingers now. With a slight pressure, he circles his entrance with the tips of two of his fingers. There’s an immediate reaction. He moans wantonly, throwing his head back against the sofa rest as his eyes shut. His hole is clenching and unclenching desperately at this point. It wants his fingers inside—actually just anything inside, really.

Carl wastes no time giving himself what he wants. He takes off his boxers, and plunges a finger inside, fully sheathing it within. His body convulses. He feels himself squeeze greedily on that single finger. Only now is his dick starting to react, twitching at the action. This… he’s never knew this type of pleasure before. It’s amazing, but he needs more… he needs more to satisfy this urge, and something in his mind is telling him that his fingers won’t be enough; That he needs an Alpha. Carl whimpers at the thought.

Growing up, Carl never had any sexual preference; He never liked girls any better than guys. But he always assumed he’d end up with a girl, only because that’s what was normal to him. Despite this though, right now, all Carl can think about is men. His mind is full of dirty thoughts, and he should feel ashamed, but that’s the last thing he feels right now.

He can’t help the thought of having a man do something like this to him instead of himself. He pictures a dominant man with strong arms, dark hair, a wicked smile, wearing a leather jacket, and—wait… Negan? Why is he thinking about Negan? It’s more of a distant question in his hazy mind than a dawning realization. He’s too far gone to think in depth about it fully, so he just accepts the thought, and when he does the pleasure just heightens more.

Yes, fuck, it’s so good.

His moans quickly turn into cries, and just as he’s about to stuff another finger in his hole, he distantly hears a door open. He doesn’t care though, and proceeds to impale himself on the second finger. He moans loudly, throwing one of his legs up on the back rest of the couch to grant himself more access.

“C-Carl?”

Oh fuck.

Enid is standing in the doorway, with a shocked expression. The color red is all but staining her features.

Carl halts his movements then. His mind is foggy, but he still knows when to stop, and with Enid’s innocent, flushed expression looking down at him, Carl immediately grabs for the discarded blanket and throws it around himself.

Enid covers her eyes with her hands, and like that’s not enough, she proceeds to turn away. Her voice wavers with her next words.

“I… found some suppressants. Apparently, even though we don’t have any unclaimed Omegas living here, our community has a few stocked up in case someone were to present as one… lucky us, huh?” She laughs nervously.

Carl wants to slap himself across the face. How could he let himself go like that?! And his mind… why did it immediately go to that asshole in a leather jacket?! Carl hates himself. God, he’s so pathetic!

“Enid I’m sorry—”

“You don’t need to be! It’s a normal thing, I should be apologizing for barging in like that…” Enid yells with her face still in her hands.

“No… it’s probably a good thing you did… to be honest, I was losing it a little…” Carl sighed, “Stay turned around please, I’ll just be a minute…”

“Of course! T-take your time.”

while clutching the blanket to himself, Carl reaches over the couch to pick up his boxers. He feels his stomach throb with want again, but he grits his teeth, and tries to ignore it as he goes to pick up his pants next. After slipping on all articles of clothing, he goes on to tie the laces in his boots.

“You can turn around now.”

Enid faces him again, rubbing the back of her head awkwardly. A blush is still very evident on her face, but Carl’s more focused on the bag in her hands.

“Are the suppressants in there?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah… here.” Enid quickly hands Carl the bag with the suppressants.

“Great, now how do I take them?”

“Hold on one second…” Enid reaches for the discarded book from earlier. She’s flipping to the Omega section again, and reading the paragraph about suppressants:

** _Unclaimed Omegas can take suppressants to mask their scent and postpone their heat, but it is not healthy if a heat is postponed for a long period of time, especially for newborns. If suppressants are used to frequently it can be detrimental to the Omegas ability to reproduce, and their overall health._ **

** _While it is not recommended, if the Omega’s heat comes at an unexpected time in their life, it is possible for the Omega to take suppressants during a heat to adverse the effects of it, but we highly disapprove of doing this because heats are key stages in the Omegas development (especially for newborns) and interrupting a heat has the same effects of postponing it for a lengthy amount of time; It can injure the Omegas ability to reproduce, sometimes to the point of them not being able to carry offspring at all._ **

“What does it say? Just tell me how many I have to take to get rid of this awful heat?”

“Carl… we can’t risk it…”

“Huh? What do you mean, risk what?”

“Carl there’s a chance you’ll lose your reproductive abilities if you take them now! We can’t risk that! What if you decide you want a baby later on in life?”

“Wait, hold on—what!? Babies!?”

“Yes… Omegas can carry babies… You didn’t know that?”

“But I’m a man!” Carl never thought a man could have children, even if they were an Omega. How has he not heard about this till now?

“A man that’s an Omega, and Omegas produce offspring.” Enid stated, matter of factly.

Carl did not want to be having this conversation, he just needed those damn suppressants, “I—well, I don’t care about the risks!”

“Carl, it’s a big risk though! It says especially if you’re a newborn in heat because that’s when your sex starts changing.”

“My sex is changing?”

Enid rolls her eyes, “You’re developing a womb, Carl, so you can have babies. That’s why you feel an intense pain along with… other things.” Enid shakes her head, “if you take the suppressants now, while you’re in heat, it can ruin that development… perhaps even permanently.”

Carl looks shocked for a minute. He considers her words, but he’s already made up his mind.

“I don’t want babies, I don’t want any of this, so please… just tell me how many I need to take.”

* * *

  
As soon as Negan arrived back at the Sanctuary, he went straight up to his room, brushing off everyone, and telling them to fuck off. He’d deal with it later. Right now, all he wanted to do was open a bottle of rum and then sleep. Usually, after a stressful day, Negan would go request a wife to come to his room so he could let out his frustration with sex. He never hit them or forced himself on them, that was a big no no, but he was a pretty rough lover. Negan liked to fuck hard and fast, almost like he was trying to chase his orgasm and just get it over with, and after sex, there were no cuddles or kisses. Negan would dismiss them of their company almost immediately after in place of a smoke. Negan didn’t like attachments, and he didn’t want to get close with any of his wives. Not after Lucille.

Negan was definitely more than frustrated tonight, so he considered calling for a wife, but for some odd reason he couldn’t bring himself to do it despite how frustrated and stressed he was. Subconsciously, he knew it was because they wouldn’t suffice. Something felt wrong, and it’s not a new feeling. Negan felt it ever since he left that group lined up on the ground. When he left, he felt like he was missing something. He felt like he had to turn back and claim what was his, but that didn’t make any sense.

Negan decided he should see the Sanctuary’s doctor before he went to Alexandria. He wasn’t stupid, he knew something was up. Maybe his rut was starting early, but what would have triggered it?

Negan walked down the halls of the factory in pursuit of the doctor. What he wasn’t expecting was to see his right hand man, Simon. Coming up the stairs in his line of sight. The man immediately addressed him once he saw him, “Yo Negan, you alright? You were kinda… different today,” Simon tried to say in the least offensive way possible. He didn’t want to anger Negan, but he was kind of disappointed with the lack of blood spilled, as were many of the other Saviors.

“I’m perfectly fine, and don’t worry about today. I have my reasons for doing what I did, you let the others know that as well. Punishment isn’t over.” Negan didn’t leave any room for questions, and he brushes past Simon in place of continuing his pursuit.

What Negan didn’t see was Simon's scowl as he watched him leave.

* * *

Carl was waiting on the porch with Judith in his arms. It’s been two days since the events of that night. Within an hour of taking the suppressants Enid got him, Carl’s heat symptoms began to dissipate until all that was left was a numb sensation in his stomach. Every once in awhile he felt intense cramps, but he could deal with that. He wouldn’t tell Enid about it though.

They were expected to see the others today. That’s why Carl was waiting. He was so worried, he hoped everyone was alive.

Just as Carl’s mind started to wander he hears Tobin call out from his post, “Open the gates! They’re back!” Carl catches Spencer immediately opening the gates and soon an RV is pulling in.

As quickly as Carl could walk with Judith in his hands, he makes his way to where the RV is parked. He waits with bated breath for his dad and the others to come out.

His dad emerges from the RV first and immediately spots him. He comes over and hugs Carl and Judith tightly. Michonne is following soon after. She gives Carl a small smile and puts her hand on top of Rick’s who is cradling Judith's head.

Carl wants to enjoy the hug, he really does, but his eyes wander to the rest of the group coming out of the RV and he can’t help but notice a few people missing. Only Rosita and Eugene emerge. Carl frowns, “Dad, where is everyone else… don’t tell me…”

“No Carl, it’s not what you think. Everyone’s still alive, the rest of our group is just at the Hilltop. Sasha and Maggie wanted to stay and watch over Abraham and Glenn.” Rick turned very serious then, “Listen Carl, we have to gather things for the Saviors. They’re gonna be back here by the end of the week and I don’t want anyone to die.”

Carl’s eyebrows furrowed, “What? I-I don’t understand. I thought you’d have a plan for us to kill him!”

Rick looks distraught at Carl’s words, “We got lucky this time, Carl. No one died, and I plan to keep it that way. I wouldn’t be a good Alpha if I wasn’t able to protect you all, so even if it means complying to Negan we have to do it.”

Carl scoffed. He thought his dad would be on his side. They had to kill Negan as soon as possible! The guy was… a total asshole! He had to die! Carl tried to convince his father, “What about Daryl! He was captured, you know! We have to save him and we have to kill Negan!”

Rick seemed shocked by Carl’s anger, “Daryl is a strong Alpha despite everything. He can take care of himself until we find a way to get him back… I know you’re upset Carl. We all are, but we can’t rush into things,” Rick put his hand on Carl’s shoulder, “We just need time.”

Carl wasn’t exactly pleased by his dad’s answer, but at least his father was still in the right mind. Carl just wasn’t sure if he could sit here and wait.

* * *

A few days later, Negan came to Alexandria like he had planned. He recalled his visit with the Sanctuary Doctor. Surprisingly, nothing was wrong with him. He wasn’t sick and he wasn’t going in Alpha rut. It annoyed Negan because he didn’t know what had happened to him that night.

As Negan and his men approach the gate to Alexandria, Negan feels his heart beat a little faster. It was strange, but he just brushed it off. When they finally park, Negan practically jumps out of the truck. He sways his bat, Lucille, and bangs her on the gates, “Little pig, little pig! Let me in!” Negan sang with enthusiasm.

Negan sees their pathetic leader come forth and open the gates, “Prick! My man!” Negan called like he was greeting an old friend. Negan waltz through the gates like he owned the place, and he gestured for his men to follow him as well. Soon, dozens of Saviors were filling in and with Negan's instructions, they went to the food storage area to take what they wanted.

Negan was having fun messing around with Rick and the others. He felt a lot like his old self, and that made him feel relieved. Well, until he heard a gunshot come from the infirmary. Even Rick looked shocked, but then he tensed in fear. Negan just glared before having Rick lead him to the source.

Upon entering the infirmary, Negan saw two of his men and a teenage boy. Negan recognized him instantly, It was the kid from the lineup.

“Put the gun down, Carl.” Rick calmly commanded, but his voice sounded weak and desperate.

Carl snapped back immediately, “But this guy is taking all of our medicine! They’re only allowed half. That was the deal, wasn’t it?” Carl was practically fuming. He glared at the Savior whom he was arguing with, “And I can’t be the only one to notice that he’s taking all the medications that can be abused! We need this stuff to save lives!” The Savior in question scoffs at Carl’s response, a smug look present on his face. Carl whips his gaze back on the Alpha Savior, glaring at the man as he cocks his gun, “Give it back, or the next one goes in you.”

Negan was in awe at this boy’s boldness. He almost wanted to see how this played out, but he knew he needed to step in. Negan walked up next to Rick, eyeing Carl up and down, “Well, what do we have here?”

Negan is finally able to get a good look at the kid and his heartbeats a little quicker with the sight. The boy’s glare was doing something else to him, but Negan shook it off. Replacing his once playful tone into something more serious, Negan tells Carl to put the gun down, “It’d be wise to listen to your daddy, Carl. Hand over the gun.” Negan asserts himself, showing a bit of his dominance when Rick couldn’t.

Upon hearing those words, Carl seems to finally acknowledge Negan's presence. He’s shaking a little when he finally meets Negan's eyes, but he covers it up well, choosing to glare harshly at the man as he considers his options. When the odds don’t look good in his favor, he begrudgingly hands his gun to Rick.

Negan just laughs and takes the gun from Rick’s hands. The nerve of this boy. He could make him cower in fear if he wanted to. Why was this boy so keen on disobeying him? Was he trying to challenge him?

Negan tries to smell the air to see if he could pick up on Carl’s scent, to see if the boy in front of him was an Alpha, Omega, or Beta, but he didn’t catch anything. That meant, either Carl hasn’t presented yet, or he was a Beta, but Carl didn’t resemble any Beta Negan’s ever seen.

Negan noticed something then. One of the medications Carl was protecting just happened to be heat suppressants. God knew his Omegan people really needed those.

Negan walked up and snatched the bottle, “These are suppressants, right?” It was a rhetorical question, he knew they were. Negan turns to Rick, “You got any Omegas here?”

Rick looks alarmed for a moment, before shaking his head. All the Omegas in their safe haven either died or left. Rick’s mind wanders to Carol then. She left them because she didn’t want to kill anymore people. Rick sighs, “Not anymore.” He states simply.

Negan hums, “Then I guess you don’t need these.” Negan grabs the suppressants and throws them into one of their crates.

Carl panics, “Wait, you can't do that!” Everyone looks at Carl then, surprised by his sudden outburst. Carl elaborates quickly, “I mean, what if someone presents as an Omega here? We would need those.”

Negan wears and amused expression, “Well if that happens then just fucking tell me. I maybe a monster, but I’m not a heartless monster.” Negan chuckles, but instantly turns serious again. He stalks close to Carl, to the point where the boy has to look up to remain eye contact, “There something you not telling me, boy?” Negan will admit, It was cute at first, but he’s starting to get a little annoyed by Carl’s attitude.

Carl shivers. He needs to take those pills to repel his heat, but he does not want Negan, of all people, to know his second gender, so with a deep breath Carl responses calmly, “There’s nothing to tell.”

Negan smirks. This boy was an enigma. All of a sudden Negan felt his heart ache. His smirk falters. Negan can see Carl’s eye widen too. Was he experiencing the same thing? Yes. Yes, he was. Negan just knew it, he didn’t know how or why he knew, but he knew. It’s almost like he could feel it. It sounds ridiculous, even to Negan, but somehow it made sense. What the hell?

Negan coughed and averted his gaze. This boy was too distracting. He needed to get back to work, but this wasn’t over. It was just beginning.

Negan decides he needs to take all their guns away. He wasn’t stupid, he knew he was dealing with a resilient group, and seeing Carl just proved that. Negan needed to watch them very carefully to make sure they wouldn’t try to rebel. Once that was all said and done, Negan waved for his men to get their shit together, “Gather the rest of this shit, and let's head out.”

Carl watches Negan as he heads over to a truck and address that Savior with a mustache, “Simon you’re going to Hilltop in my place. Make sure they’re not short this time.”

“Of course, Negan.” With that response, Negan patted the man’s shoulder then continued on. Carl watched the interaction suspiciously. A plan brewed in his mind then.

* * *

  
“No! You’re crazy! You can’t do this!” Enid wanted to scream when Carl told her about his sudden plan to infiltrate Negan’s base. “You’ll die, Carl, or you’ll be raped! That place is full of dangerous Alphas!”

“You don’t understand, my dad won’t do shit, and Negan needs to die. I’ll be fine. The suppressants seem to be working.” Carl says this, yet deep down, he still has his doubts.

“Carl you need to think this through, say you actually manage to kill Negan, then what? His men will kill you next!”

“So what? I’m nothing but a useless Omega anyway! I’m bound to die, so I might as well choose how I want to go down!”

Enid is stunned into silence for a moment. Carl discredited himself with such conviction it almost made her heartbreak, she knew Carl was strong, so why couldn’t he see it? Enid wanted to tell Carl this, but she knew her words would carry no weight. Carl would only listen to reason, “But Carl… your death would be in vain! Do you even have a plan?”

That last part was meant as a rhetorical question, but Carl fired back right away, “I’m going to the Hilltop, Negan mentioned something about his men going there tomorrow. Once I’m there I’ll sneak into one of his trucks.”

Enid chooses her next words carefully, “Then… if you’re going to the Hilltop, I’m going with you.”

“Enid, I don’t need your help! You know just because I’m an Omega doesn’t mean—”

“No, Carl! It’s not personal. If you’re going to Hilltop I coming with you! I want to see Maggie and Glenn. I want to help too!”

Carl felt bad for thinking Enid was belittling him. He knew Enid wasn’t that shallow. It’s just that, during his whole life, Carl was constantly reminded of how weak Omegas were. He just assumed Enid thought he was weak too.

“Carl… we can both help. We can go to the Hilltop, but you don’t need to go on this suicide mission. There's other ways to go about this… Please think this through.”

Carl bites his lip. He knows she’s right. She’s thinking logically whilst he’s letting his emotions and hatred for Negan dictate his actions, but he can’t help it. If only she was in his shoes. Carl never expected to be an Omega, and he didn’t want to be. Then one night everything Carl thought he knew about himself changed the instant that man walked out of the RV.

Carl shifted through more emotions that night then he has in months. Negan made him feel angry, sad, embarrassed, and fucking horny all at the same time. Carl hated it. He wanted to reject his second gender, and he wanted Negan dead.

Carl already made up in his mind that he was going to kill Negan, but he didn’t want to tell Enid. He knew she would oppose, “Fine… I’ll think it through, but I’m going to the Hilltop either way, they might have more suppressants… you can come with me if you’d like.”

Enid smiles from ear to ear. She wraps her arms around Carl for a quick hug before retreating. “You don’t have to worry, Carl. I’m sure we’ll figure something out. We just need to be patient.”

She sounded just like his dad. Carl sighed.

Things were about to get real messy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry if this chapter too short there's not enough cegan moments, but I promise the next chapter their interaction would be more significant, big thanks for my partner in crime for edited this chapter again <3 love youuu <3  
anyway don't forget to leave the comment about your opinions


	4. Busted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carl and Negan finally met up for the second times, and as always... things always went wrong whenever Carl plan something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Folks! I'm deeply apologize for updating now, this pandemic really turn my life upside down for few months and now we're all bit better than before, I hope there still people enjoy this fic because I still want to finish this
> 
> As always huge thanks for my partner in crime, Issa_saiko, for helping me and proofreading this fic!

Carl and Enid stood outside the walls of the Hilltop. They could see Saviors packing up in the distance.

Carl sighs, his words are meant for himself, but he ends up saying them aloud, “I don’t think Negan’s here, I don’t see that black truck…”

Enid stills, realization of Carl’s decision becoming clear… “So you aren’t coming to help…” she practically whispers the words.

She sounded hurt. Carl cringed. He didn’t mean to hurt her, but he knew as well as she did that he needed to do this, “I have to kill him.” Carl paused for a moment, “You can come with me. We can kill him together.” Carl knew she wanted him dead just as much as he did.

Enid was stunned. He said it like it was so simple, and maybe it was just that simple for him. But not for her.

“You don’t have to, you want to. You’re not doing this for Abraham, not for Glenn…” Enid walks up close to Carl and points a finger at his chest. “You’re doing it for you.” She sighs, her hand dropping uselessly at her side, “Say it all goes right, and you do it… how do you get away?”

Carl scoffs, “It wouldn’t matter.”

Enid frowns. “It would to me,” she whispers. She’s inches from Carl’s face right now and leaning in even closer. Carl was shocked. He didn’t have enough time to react, and before he knew it, her lips were softly pressed against his.

The kiss lasted for a mere second before Carl was pulling away with wide and concerned eyes.

He didn’t realize how much she cared for him. He didn’t think about how this plan would affect the people around him. He felt guilty for hurting Enid. He felt guilty knowing that he was only going to continue doing so.

Enid’s voice breaks a little, “Please don’t go… Just come with me, you can—”

Carl deflected, “I… I’m just gonna go home.”

“...You’re lying.” Enid saw right through him. What was the point in lying? To make her feel better? It only made her angrier.

Carl shakes his head, and without looking her in the eyes he responds, “No, I’m not.” It was a useless lie but he couldn’t bring himself to look at her and tell her the truth.

For a moment, Enid only stares at him. Without knowing, Carl said it all in just those few words. He confirmed everything Enid feared. He didn’t care. He didn’t care about dying. He didn’t care about her feelings for him—About her love for him—her mind rudely supplied for her. He… he didn’t care, not nearly enough as she did for him.

It filled her with unreasonable anger. She couldn’t help it. She knew she was talking to a dead man walking and yet she wanted to yell at him, spit in his face and tell him that she never cared about him either… But that would be a lie. And she was never good at lying.

Instead, she scoffs, “You shouldn’t go…” She fixes the straps of her backpack before giving Carl a look that most resembled disappointment, “but I can’t stop you.”

Carl didn’t want to end on bad terms. He knew he had to fix things before it was too late. He wanted to tell her that he still cares for her, but what he ends up actually saying is, “...I’ll see you.”

“No, you won’t.” And that was that. Enid was probably right anyway. It was a suicide mission after all. Carl watched her walk away, but he couldn’t find it in himself to go to her. He felt awful hurting her like that, but something was still pulling him to the Sanctuary. He had to kill Negan. That would solve all his problems, wouldn’t it?

* * *

Carl snuck his way into the black truck easily. He was surprised to see a crate full of guns in the truck. All Carl had was a machete, he was originally planning to just kill a Savior with it and then take their gun, but he didn’t have to do that now. This made his job easier, sweet.

Carl wasn’t anxious at all, instead there was an eerie acceptance surrounding him. He wasn’t scared of dying, no, he was actually quite calm considering the situation. Carl was confident he could kill Negan before his men got to him. He refused to even entertain the thought of failing or dying and what it would do to his family, especially his dad. Carl needed to do this, he wasn’t going to just stay quiet and accept his fate. No, he would prove to himself that he could do this. That he could protect his family; his pack. Maybe he wasn’t an Alpha but could do it too, dammit.

* * *

Negan thought that the weird feeling he was having would go away so that he could continue as normal, but it only got worse over time. Negan couldn’t even sleep with any of his wives. It was like his body would reject their touch. He felt sick even. Negan had to figure out what was wrong with him before anyone else did. He had a reputation to protect here.

Why was he feeling like this? Last time he checked, he sure as shit didn’t claim any Omega. It wasn’t even possible, the few Omegas they had here were already bonded, so why does he feel like he's attached to one?

“Doc, you need to make this stop. A man has needs, but I can’t do shit with any of my wives.” The doctor seemed just as clueless as Negan. Negan wanted to be mad at his uselessness, but he knew what he was saying sounded ridiculous. “I’m sorry, Negan, but I can’t help you. All the tests I ran showed negative, are you sure you didn’t—”

“For fucks sake, Doc, I never mated with an Omega. I’m pretty fucking sure I would have remembered something like that!” Negan cursed. He pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. This was a stupid idea.

The doctor looked embarrassed for asking. They both knew all the Omegas here were bonded, and Negan couldn’t have mated a bonded Omega. “You’re right, I’m sorry… but I don’t know what else it could be. I’ve only ever seen this happen between couples who’ve just bonded… Have you ever thought of someone outside of the Sanctuary, someone who’s an Omega?”

“What the fuck does that have to do with anything?”

“Because the myth might be true…” The doctor's voice became low.

“Myth? What myth?”

“W-well, the soulmate bond...”

Negan couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him, “Ha! Are you kidding? Do you actually believe that shit?” Negan took it as a joke, but the doctor’s face was still serious, “Negan, it’s a possibility—”

“No way, that’s just a fantasy only prepubescent girls believe in,” Negan was still chuckling as he clasped a hand on the doctor’s shoulder, “Thanks for the laugh, Doc, but I don’t think that’s it.”

Just then Dwight came in requesting for Negan, “Negan, the new shipment has arrived.”

Negan nodded before following Dwight out. He called back to the doctor before exiting, “May want to get some sleep there, doc. Don’t want you to start rambling nonsense now.”

The doctor shook his head fervently, “Yes Negan, I’m sorry, sir. You’re right, I don’t know what I was thinking.” Negan waved his hand back at him in dismissal. ‘Crazy fool,’ he thought.

Negan knew the myth about the Soulmate bond, it was pretty popular back in the day. Negan remembers the days when his mother used to tell him about it during bedtime. Negan used to think Lucille could be his soulmate, but if she was then they wouldn’t have had so many fights, and he wouldn’t have cheated on her as much as he did. It was only when his wife was on her deathbed that he realized how stupid he was. She was the only one who loved him, who cared about him. If there was one thing Negan regretted, it was leaving her the way he did.

Even if this soulmate thing was real, Negan didn’t deserve to find his. He’d just end up hurting them like he did her.

* * *

Carl didn’t think twice about pulling the trigger. He shot two Saviors that were unloading the truck. He jumped out from his hiding spot and pointed the machine gun at the group of men. He took this time to analyze the situation.

There seemed to be about ten men all looking warily at him. Carl saw one of them drop their crate and reach for their gun, but as soon as the barrel of Carl’s own gun was aimed at him, he must’ve thought better of it as he slowly put his hands up like the rest of them. Carl was frustrated when he didn’t see Negan amongst the crowd. Just as he was considering the idea of just killing the lot and looking for Negan himself, the man suddenly made his presence known. Carl hears a whistle coming from his blind spot. He whips himself around and aims the gun, but Negan’s already there holding a man as a makeshift shield.

“Hell kid, you scared the shit outta me.” Negan laughed that signature, wicked laugh. It made Carl’s blood boil, but at the same time it also made his heartbeat quicken.

Carl didn’t sense the man was mocking him, it felt more like he was genuinely impressed. Carl didn’t know how he knew that, but he did, and as flattering as it was, it just made him angrier. Negan’s sole attention to him was giving Carl a warm feeling inside. He hated it. Carl was committed to not giving in though. Maybe Negan could sway his followers with his dominance, but Carl wouldn’t give in.

“You’re adorable.” Negan coos softly with a smirk. Carl swallowed hard as a shiver ran up his back. He grazed his finger over the trigger. What’s he waiting for, he should kill this man right now. What was stopping him?

Apparently Carl hesitates for a second too long, one of Negan’s loyal subjects tackles him, and takes his gun away. He came around Carl’s blind spot. He was usually always hyper aware of enemies on that side because of the wound. Why is today different? It must be this man. Negan was distracting him, damn it! He was never this clumsy!

Carl was thrown to the ground, he fought to get up, but the man, Dwight, just kicked him harder, a blow straight to his ribs. The cracking sound reverberated in the courtyard. Carl groaned and curled in on himself immediately, clutching the area of contact while glaring at Dwight. Dwight had a gun pulled out and was waiting for Negan’s go ahead to shoot him, but it never came.

Negan’s fist clenched unintentionally as he watched Dwight kick the boy. He felt a barely audible growl make its way past his lips. What the hell? For whatever reason, he felt compelled to beat the shit out of Dwight, but more so than that, he felt a stronger need to reach out to the boy, and help him. Negan found it strange how attached he felt to the kid.

After a deep exhale, Negan did his best to contain his emotions as he pushed Dwight out of the way, and reached a hand out to the boy. Carl gave him a skeptical look, as if he assumed this was a test, and Negan supposed in a way it was. If Carl took his hand it was a sign of a truce, as ridiculous as that was.

Carl looked at the man’s hand then back up to his face. Negan waited with baited breath as Carl decided what to do. He didn’t know why he was so concerned about Carl’s choice. He just was.

Negan felt Carl’s soft, petite fingers slide against his as the boy took his hand. Carl wore a bashful glare. It was quite cute actually.

Negan wanted to be angry, but instead he felt excited. He was intrigued by this kid, and he was eager to see what he would do next. Before he punished the boy, Negan wanted to show the kid around the Sanctuary. He just had an urge to show off. That’s nothing new though, Negan was always proud of the place and what he’s made it into. It was like a tangible representation of his power. Everywhere he walked, his followers bowed and addressed him with respect. Negan could tell Carl was shocked from seeing how the people treated Negan, but again, this was nothing new to the man.

Negan smiled. He wondered how Carl would react to his wives.

* * *

Upon entering the room, Negan immediately took into account one of the younger ladies crying in Sherry’s arms. He didn’t care about that though, he was more interested in Carl.

Carl only looked confused and a little disgusted. Huh, Negan expected the boy would be scared, maybe even a little turned on seeing all of these beautiful ladies, yet he sensed none of that.

Well maybe he just wasn’t seeing it yet. Negan walked up to the crying girl, but Sherry immediately stood in front of her with her arms crossed. Negan grazed his fingers across her cheek and neck.

Negan chuckled, “Don’t worry Sher’ it’s fine.” The woman seemed to relax in his hold. She leaned into him until Negan felt her breath on his lips. It made Negan's gut clench. Something was wrong again. What the hell?

Curious, Negan snuck a glance at Carl to see his reaction. Carl looked sick. Negan watched as the boy immediately looked away from the scene. Then it all came together. Negan knew it was Sherry's touch causing Carl’s reaction. Perhaps he was jealous? Sherry was a beautiful woman after all. Before Negan could finish that thought, Sherry brushed her lips against his in a soft kiss. It felt strange, wrong even. Just as Negan was about to push Sherry away, Dwight appeared at the door with Daryl right next to him, causing both parties to pull away.

Dwight frowned when he looked at Sherry and him. Daryl did the same, yet his eyes were on Carl, concern written all over his features. It looked like he was gonna say something, but he must’ve thought better of it.

Negan forced a smile, “Ah, my guy Dwight! How’s the dog? Was he good?” He walked up to Daryl and helped himself to the array of cheeses on the platter, taking one from a toothpick and popping it into his mouth.

Daryl snapped at Negan, “Why do you got him here?”

“Woah!” It was the first time Daryl spoke out to Negan in weeks, “What we talk about when you’re not here is none of your business.”

Negan gestured to Carl, “Do not make me put this toothpick through the only eye he has…” it was a shallow threat, one Negan wasn’t keen on actually doing, but it shut Daryl up.

Negan stops his glaring, returning back to normal in an instant, “Why don't you go back with Dwight, he’ll get you a mop, and Dwighty boy!” Negan looks to Dwight, “Fire up the furnace, I’ll be down in a few… I’ve got to have a word with Carl here first…”

Carl visibly twitches in response to his name being called out. He feels so shakingly depressed after witnessing Negan and that woman together… in that way. God, it’s pathetic, why is he so upset?

Suddenly, Negan grabs his forearm, and it burns. Carl wants so bad to reject it, but he’s always been weak to the other man’s touch.

“Come on, kid.” Is all Negan says as he leads him to his personal chambers.

* * *

Negan pushes Carl inside his chambers, forcing the boy to sit on the couch. He doesn’t want to beat around the bush anymore, “Open it up.”

“W-what?” Carl replies, trying to fix himself on the sofa Negan had rudely pushed him into.

“Your fucking eye patch, I can’t talk to you properly with all that shit covering your face. So take it off.”

Carl tensed, he didn’t want Negan to humiliate him.

Carl’s eye patch was like a security blanket. Only Denise, Michonne, and his dad have ever seen him without it, and that’s only because they had to in order to save him. Carl never wanted anyone to see it again, it was embarrassing, a visible sign of weakness, not to mention, it was hideous. He looked like a monster…

“No way.” Carl whispered, his voice was shaky but he refused to back down.

Negan’s eyebrows raised momentarily in surprise, before glaring. He walked closer to Carl, “I wasn’t asking, boy… don’t forget about the men you killed…” Negan’s voice lowered to a dangerous octave.

Carl shook, but he couldn’t. He just couldn’t, “I—

“TWO MEN!” Negan yelled, he banged Lucille on the table in front of Carl, his eyes were wild.

Carl whimpered, flinching and ducking his head. God, Enid was right. This was stupid. He was stupid.

Negan’s eyes immediately softened upon sensing Carl’s fear. It’s not like he wasn’t meaning to scare him, but now that he’s done it he feels like a prick. A part of him tells him to fix things, to console the boy, but then Carl was raising shaky hands toward his eyepatch, unwrapping it. Negan took the moment to finally take the seat across from Carl. He leaned Lucille against the rest, out of sight for now.

Carl opened up his bandages, biting his lip in anxiousness. His cheeks burned when Negan told him to move his bangs aside. This was it, Negan was gonna humiliate him now.

Negan’s eyes went wide, and Carl could’ve sworn the man sucked in a deep breath. Carl looked towards the floor in shame.

“Christ! That is disgusting, no wonder you cover that up! Have you seen it, I mean, have you looked in the mirror? That is gross as hell. I can see your socket!”

Carl bit his lip to keep from crying. Just then, Negan comes up to him and brushes a leather gloved finger right under the wound, and suddenly, Carl doesn’t feel the urge to cry anymore.

Carl’s heartbeat was racing. Negan was so close, he could scent him. Wait, this was a mistake. He could feel that warmness again, the feeling he had the first time they met. ‘Damn it! The suppressants must be starting to wear off! Don’t let him figure out your secret!’ Carl tried to keep calm, breathing deeply in and out. He had to think of anything other than the man so close to him.

Negan whistled, “this is sick, but I mean like sick. Y’know cool. It looks badass, nobody would want to mess with you if they saw this.” Negan’s praise was not helping Carl at all. It made his heart skip a beat in hopefulness. So Negan thought his eye was cool? Wait, why was he so concerned with what Negan thought? Damn it, now he was thinking about him again.

As Negan continued prodding around Carl’s eye, he could have sworn he caught a slight scent. Something sweet… Negan starts to lean in more, trying to catch more of the indescribable scent, but then a bang sounds from the door to his room, causing Negan to pull away and address the intruder.

Carl breathes a sigh of relief. Negan looked pissed at being interrupted though. “Uh, Negan sir! The iron is ready for you…” One of Negan’s lackies tells him.

“Get the hell out, I’ll be down when I’m ready.”

“Y-yes sir!”

Negan sighs, and rubs a hand down his face, “Looks like your punishment will have to wait. Whatever, just come with me.”

Carl’s eyes widened, “P-punishment? But I thought that was my punishment… showing you my face…”

“Ha, I thought you were smarter than this, Carl. You’ve got to be stupid if you think showing me that would cut it,” Negan laughs, “No, we’ll talk about your real punishment later.” A wicked smile crosses Negan's features then. It was clear to the man now. He didn’t know why he was so enamored by Carl, but he was. Negan wanted to scent and tease him more. It was like the beginning of an addiction except instead of drugs it was Carl.

He needs to figure out this boy's secret. He knew he had one. But just what would it take to crack the boy? Oh the possibilities.

* * *

Negan led Carl out to the main hall where the iron was, “Hold this, kid.” Negan handed Lucille to Carl. Negan never really let anyone touch Lucille, but he pushed it into Carl’s hands easily, not even thinking about it.

To be honest, Negan would rather not use the iron if he could help it, but in this case, he knew he had to. If he didn’t, then more people would step out of bounds and take his kindness as a weakness. That’s just how things worked in this world. His people understood. And Carl would also understand soon enough.

The iron was hot in his hands, he couldn’t imagine how hot it was against that poor man’s face. Oh well, a job is a job nonetheless. This is just a means to an end, sure the man will have a nasty scar, but he would think twice before betraying him, and his face would serve that ideology to anyone else thinking about doing something like he did.

Negan glances at Carl while he does it. To his surprise the boy hasn’t looked away yet. He looks uncomfortable and a little sick, but his eyes are still glued on the iron. Good.

When the smell of burning flesh becomes too much, Negan lifts the iron. Parts of the man’s skin are still sticking to the metal. Negan makes an off hand comment about it looking like a cheesy pizza before gesturing for the doctor to come help the man. To his annoyance, the man is still screaming at the top of his lungs despite Negan backing away. Negan rubs his forehead, and turns to Carl.

The boy is wavering, but also glaring. Negan would expect him to have broken in by now, but Carl wasn’t one to go down without a fight, was he? Negan chuckled to himself, “My apologies, where were we, Carl? Oh right… your punishment.” Negan whispers the last part into Carl’s hair, as he turns the boy around towards his room. Carl shivers at his tone.

* * *

Carl was getting slightly impatient, “Can I cover my eye now?”

“No.” Negan refused, looking at the report Dwight gave him. They were back in his room again, almost in the same exact position as before. Negan lounged in his chair while Carl sat up on the couch across from him tapping his shoe impatiently.

“Why the hell not?” Carl snapped. It was too embarrassing leaving his scar on display, and this silence was not making him any more comfortable.

Negan raised his eyebrows, finally putting down his report to observe Carl, “Kid you never cease to amaze me… do you want to be punished that bad?”

Carl shivers, “N-no, but the anticipation is killing me. I’d rather you just get on with it!”

Negan chuckled, “There will be time for that later… but now that you’ve got my full attention, I want to ask you some questions.”

“Questions?” Carl uncrossed his arms, and eyed Negan skeptically.

“Of course! Oh but don’t worry, we’ll start simple. I’ve been meaning to ask… how old are you?”

Is this some sort of joke? Why would Negan care about his age? “M-my age? How is that gonna help you at all?” Carl couldn’t help but ask.

“Well it isn’t, but I’m curious so you’re gonna tell me.” Negan smirks, knowing he was gonna get an answer regardless.

Carl was confused, but it’s not like he was in the place to deny the man, plus, this is much better than sitting in awkward silence waiting for punishment. If Negan wanted to dance around that subject then great. This is easily better than being ironed or tortured.

Carl thinks for a moment before laughing cynically. “No idea.”

While Negan doesn’t look at all surprised, he does look a little conflicted. He seems to mull over the answer, even looking at Carl himself with quizzical eyes, like he was speculating the boy’s age himself.

“If it makes you feel any better let’s say I’m 18.” In truth, Carl has no idea why he said it. He just felt immediately defensive. He didn’t want Negan to treat him like a kid.

Negan only laughs and laughs. “No way,” He manages to get out and then he’s wiping a fake tear from his eye, “you look 15, 16, maybe 17 if you really wanna push it.”

Carl huffs crossing his arms. This just amuses Negan more. “Well I mean come on, you’ve got a bad case of baby face still, and look how small you are,” Negan gestures to his tiny form that had taken the liberty of curling up on Negan’s chair, “How tall are you even? 5’4, 5’5?” Negan apparently can’t hide his amusement, resulting in him laughing again.

Carl was glaring daggers at this point. Negan finally seems to get the hint and moves on, “Well do you at least know your birth date?”

Carl looks at Negan questionaly. Negan elaborates, “A lot of people around here like to keep track of time. They have a makeshift calendar of sorts.”

Carl nods in understanding. It’s kinda embarrassing that he has to pause to remember, but It’s been so long since he celebrated his birthday, “...I was born October 29th, 1999.”

Negan pauses to think and then smiles widely, “You’ve got to be 17 maybe close to 18. That’s pretty surprising considering, and—oh wait—you said you were born in October, so you’re a Scorpio, right?” Negan looks like he’s having way too much fun at his expense. Carl glares but even he’s a little surprised. He didn’t know he was that old either.

Carl nods his head again. He didn’t know why Negan had chosen to also focus on his astrology sign but he didn’t mind. When he was younger, he used to have this astrology book. It was one of his treasures at the time. He used to be so into anything having to do with space or the stars. It feels so foreign to him now.

“Well isn’t that neat as fuck. It proves you’ve got a dark side.” Negan winks. He knew a thing or two about astrology. Lucille was really into it, she talked about it all the time before the world went to shit.

Carl frowns. Negan was right. Carl always had dark thoughts. He was a monster too after all.

Negan must’ve noticed the change in mood, his smirk only stretching further. “Now time for the real question.”

Carl gives Negan a quizzical look? Real question? Well It was about time. Carl was waiting to get this moment over with, and yet he felt a sudden sense of dread. What was this man planning on asking?”

Negan's smirk falls and his voice turns serious, “What did you come here for?”

Carl rolls his eyes like it’s a stupid question, “To kill yo—“

“Don’t lie to me. There’s more to it, isn’t there?” Negan stands up and walks around him. The quiet movement makes the boy tense. Negan then does something that has the boy audibly gasping.

He pulls out a bottle of suppressants. The ones he took from Alexandria earlier. Negan shook the bottle next to Carl’s ear. Carl looks at him with terrified eyes.

With a smirk, Negan leans down and whispers into his ear, “You wanted these, didn’t you?”

Carl whines, “Y-you—We need those back!”

Negan smiles. So he was right, this was Carl’s secret. He knew the boy was acting strange about the pills that day, but who was he protecting? A friend? A secret lover? Negan wants to growl at the thought, but it would make sense. The boy probably had this Omega’s scent all over him, that would explain the sweet aroma he caught from him earlier. “Really? So you do have an Omega. Why hide it? They need this after all.”

“Fuck you! Why would I tell you who it is. You’ll just take them for yourself, you filthy Alpha!” The lies fly out almost easily.

Negan was almost offended that the boy would think of him that way. Negan would never take a mate without consent. Plus, Negan could care less about this Omega he was protecting. He was far more interested in this, seemingly, beta boy.

But something was fishy here, and he knew Carl was still not telling the full truth. He grabs him by the collar of his flannel then, pulling the boy to his face. Carl’s face immediately flushes and he squirms to get out of his hold. Negan doesn’t let up, and there it is again.

That scent.

It’s way stronger now and Negan has a suspicion. ‘It can’t be…’ Negan tilts the boy's neck to the side and scents him. Carl’s whining by this point. And Negan can’t help but groan. It’s strong and sweet, so very very sweet. Negan wants to continue scenting the boy until it dawns on him. He immediately pulls back, cursing his instincts.

This boy… was an Omega. An Omega in heat.

Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Such cliffhanger, eh? even me can't wait for next chapter, I promise you next chapter would be blast! xD Thank you for read till now and dont forget to leave kudos and comments <3


	5. Trip to Alexandria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carl went back to Alexandria, accompanied by Negan and his gang. He knew Negan would make disaster on his beloved community anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We deeply apologize for updating now, and hopefully, you love this chapter. 
> 
> As for me, I personally love this chapter because I feel write them improved and love their moment in here. hehe

“So you're an omega…” Negan was ashamed to admit that the idea hadn’t even crossed his mind. How was he so oblivious to it? It all made sense now. 

Carl hated the way Negan said it. He wanted to deny it so badly and without even thinking, that’s exactly what he did, “N-no.” 

Negan was stunned and, honestly, a little amused. How can Carl lie about it? As if it wasn’t so evident that’s exactly what he was. Negan scoffed, “Yes. You are.” 

“You’re an Omega.” Negan stated it like a fact, because that’s exactly what it was. A fact. The cold, hard truth. 

“I’m not! Don’t say that shit word!” Carl angrily stood up from the couch only to have to grip the rest a second later; trying to find his balance as his legs shook beneath him. He groaned in frustration. He could feel that unwelcome heat in his stomach.

The truth hurt sometimes. 

Negan didn’t like hearing Carl lie right to his face, but even so, he could feel his eyes soften a little seeing the boy struggle. He debated going over to help Carl up, but thought better of it once he took a breath, inhaling the alluring pheromones. He could smell the boy so strongly even from here. He smelled like citrus and pine and something just inexplicably _ Carl _. It smelled unfairly good. A part of Negan wanted to get closer and scent him—No. He had to control himself.

Control. That should be an easy thing for him to do. Negan was always in control. He’s had the unfortunate pleasure of being in the presence of Omegas during a heat before. All of those times though, he never lost control, never forced himself on anyone, and always left when he knew he should. 

This felt different than those times. Carl’s heat was still mostly suppressed and yet Negan still felt a sickeningly strong urge to… do something he shouldn’t to the boy. 

He took a deep breath—bad idea. Negan immediately caught a whiff of the boy’s intoxicating scent. 

“Ah Mmh—” Carl gripped the rest tighter as a wave of euphoria hit him. It was so strong; so sudden. He knew it had to do with the older Alpha in the room. His suppressants were failing. Negan… he smelled so—mmh—so ** _good_**. Carl grit his teeth as he felt another wave hit him, this time, even harder. He leaned further forward into the couch. He needed… the suppressants. Yeah, that’s what he needed. He needed to take them before it was too late. Before he was too far gone. Carl takes another deep breath, one filled with Alpha pheromones, _ Negan's scent, _ and—yep—just like that, he was goner. 

Negan has to physically turn away from the sight. He threw a gloved hand over his face and tried to will his urges down. He needed to do something and fast. Negan knew he should go but he couldn’t leave Carl alone. One of his men could just waltz in and take what was ** _his_**… wait, his? All these pheromones must be getting to him. 

It seemed like the boy was just a newborn Omega. Was this his first heat? Oh no, this isn’t good. Negan growled. He wanted it. He wanted to mate this Omega. Claim his first heat. Claim him as _ his _. 

**Stop it**. The boy is too young! What’s wrong with him? He had to put a stop to this. 

Carl collapsed on the sofa, out of breath. Negan regarded him for a moment before forcing his gaze away. He had to focus. He looked around the room until his eyes caught what he was looking for. He went over to the discarded pill bottle on the floor. He must’ve dropped them after all this chaos started. Negan fumbled with the lid for a moment, his hands shaking. ‘God, get a grip! What’s wrong with you?!’ Negan wants to curse at himself. 

Suddenly, Negan hears a breathy laugh behind him. He turns around only to be met with the sight of Carl, his hand laid against his stomach as his chest heaved up and down. It was like the boy knew he was struggling. 

“You can’t open a bottle? And I thought… that I… was pathetic.” Carl said as he tried to take off his flannel with as little effort possible and then whining when he couldn’t do so. 

Negan forces his eyes away from the alluring sight to focus on his task. He can’t get distracted now. Negan finally opens the bottle and takes out two suppressants. He was hoping that would be a good enough dose for the boy.

Negan growled, “Sit up.” 

Carl shook and whined at the command. He slowly sat up with his elbows and looked at Negan with a dazed expression. It was way too seductive and inviting for Negan to handle right now. Negan didn’t mean to use his Alpha voice. He hoped he didn’t trigger anything. Negan shook his head. It didn’t matter, the boy would come down from it with the meds. 

Negan held out his hand to give Carl the pills but the boy wasn’t making any move to take them… What’s this? He must know what they are, so why won’t he take them? 

“What are you waiting for? Take them.” Negan holds out the pills again. 

Carl just whines, “I don’t want them anymore. Th-they hurt my stomach. I want… I _ need _ something else. Please…” Carl wasn’t even aware of what he was saying, what he was _ asking _ for. All he knew was that he needed the Alpha and he needed him now. 

Negan almost growled in annoyance. This boy was tempting him. He's pretty far gone now, isn’t he? He had to be, after all that talk about not wanting to be an Omega, there was no way the boy was willingly saying all this. Negan made up his mind then. The boy would thank him later. 

Negan crouched down next to Carl by the couch. Carl eyed him curiously before Negan made his next move. Slowly, Negan rubbed a gloved finger across the boy’s bottom lip and almost immediately, Carl’s breath hitched in surprise. Negan shushed him and rubbed against his neck; scenting him, and just like that, Carl’s eye hooded and his mouth started to open up to Negan’s fingers. 

“Ahh mmh~” Carl moaned against the two gloved fingers. And Negan didn’t miss the way his thighs rubbed together. 

Just then Negan pulled his fingers out, and taking advantage of the boy's open mouth and closed eyes, he pushed a pill against the back of the boy’s tongue. 

Carl’s eye widens as he realizes what it was but before he can spit it out, Negan grabs his jaw and squeezes. “Swallow.”

Carl squirms. It looks like he wants to say something but Negan just holds his jaw tighter, “I won’t let go until you swallow.” 

Carl has no choice but to obey. He swallows and the pill goes down slowly. Negan watches his neck bob and then finally lets go. 

“Open again.” He wanted to be sure the boy's heat was suppressed. He probably could’ve got Carl to take the pills another way, but the boy was resisting and Negan wanted to end it quickly… Also, he couldn’t deny that a selfish part of him was enjoying this certain course of action. 

Carl hesitates but otherwise obeys, and opens his mouth slightly. He’s very easily swayed by him it seems. Most likely due to his heat. 

Negan feels himself slipping at the sight. He takes the second pill, and this time, he practically chokes the boy with it as he pushes it down the back of his throat, forcing Carl to swallow. Carl does swallow but not without some gagging around his fingers. 

Negan quickly retracts his fingers afterward and then stands up, trying to create as much distance between them as he can. “There. All better?” Negan curses at how breathy his voice is. 

Carl doesn’t seem to notice though. He just groans and collapses back onto the couch. 

Negan sighs. “Ok we’ll give it a few minutes. You just lay there and calm down… I’ll be outside the door. Holler if you need to.” 

Negan doesn’t wait for an answer. He closes the door behind him and then immediately leans his back against it. He was so close to losing control. So close to snapping and giving in to his primal instincts. That’s never happened before. Not even with Lucile. 

He rubs a hand down his face in exasperation. ‘What the fuck am I to do now?’

* * *

Negan paces the halls for the next few minutes trying to figure out what to do. The boy being an Omega changes everything. He had to take him home, it wasn’t safe at the Sanctuary. There were way too many unbonded Alphas and if any of them scented Carl’s heat, they’d rip him to shreds. Even with the suppressants taking affect, there was still a chance someone would find out. 

Despite knowing this, Negan had an urge to keep the boy by his side. He could protect him easier then… Wait, no. Negan shook his head at the terrible thought. Carl was the enemy's son, he couldn’t keep him here, he had to take him back. Deep down, Negan knew he didn’t have a strong hold on Alexandria. It was because of _ that _ night. He wasn’t as hard on them as he could’ve been. If they find out Carl’s here, they’ll think Negan took him and revolt. It’s not like Negan can’t handle them, but he didn’t want more people to die that didn’t have to. People were a resource, after all. 

Negan made up his mind then. He’d drop the boy off, back at Alexandria. From what Negan knew, there weren't as many unbonded Alphas at Alexandria but if any of them found out and tried to hurt Carl, Rick was there. He’d protect his son, wouldn’t he? Yeah, no doubt he would. This was a good plan. Carl would be safe with no trouble on Negan’s side. 

Speaking of Carl, Negan hasn’t smelled his scent coming from the room for a while now. He assumed it was safe to enter, so that’s exactly what he did. 

Carl’s sat up now. He looks a little pained but Negan can’t smell anything coming from him. 

“Get up. I’m taking you back home.”

“My hat…” Carl responds weakly. His eyes were scanning the room for it. 

Negan picks up his hat and throws it to him. He regarded the boy for a moment before turning away towards the door. “You look better without it. Without the bandages too.” 

“...” Carl blushes a little. His hold on the hat stills and he contemplates for a moment before getting up and following Negan out the door. 

Carl doesn’t put the hat back on, but instead keeps it in his lap during the car ride. He tells himself it’s because he wants to be on Negan’s good side. 

* * *

Negan tells his men to get a truck and gather a team to go to Alexandria. No one questioned why they were going a week before the next due date, and no one questioned the boy sitting with Negan in the front of his truck. Loyal group they all were. 

Carl saw Daryl cleaning up like a janitor by the walker fence because, yes, apparently that was a thing here. Negan called Dwight over to tell him what the plan was and watched with amusement as Daryl followed like a dog. While Dwight and Negan chatted, Negan couldn’t help but notice Daryl and Carl making eye contact. It seemed like Daryl was trying his best to communicate his worry without words. 

Negan laughed and turned to him, “No need to worry, dog. I’m taking the boy home.” 

“I swear if you hurt him or anyone else—”

“Woah! Did you just talk back? That’s a **_big_** no no. Dwight!” Negan looks back to Dwight, “I don’t think you’re doing too good of a job breaking the dog in. I think he needs more time in his cage, don’t you think?” 

“Yes, Negan. I’ll lock him in the cell right away.” Dwight grabs Daryl by the collar of his shirt and then pulls him back toward the Sanctuary. 

Carl glares at the back of Negan’s head. It was so powerful that Negan didn’t even need to turn around to see it. He just knew. Negan scoffs. Well he’s not going out of his way to please the boy now. He’s being nice enough already, taking him home. 

Negan starts the truck and then they’re off.

* * *

Carl didn’t know what to think about Negan at this point. With a clear head now, he’s able to process what the hell happened back there. Negan gave him suppressants, but why? And why was he taking him home? How was Negan benefitting from any of this? 

All of these questions have been bothering him for the past few minutes now. Carl thought most Alphas were bad. The apocalypse created a lot of terrible, crazy Alphas. Carl saw it happen before. He doubted an Alpha now would give two shits about helping a newborn Omega, so what’s the catch?

What did Negan want? Did he want to take him for himself? The thought had Carl shivering in his seat. But that wouldn’t make sense. If Negan wanted to do it, he’d have done it earlier instead of giving him the suppressants! If Carl remembered correctly, Negan was turned on too, wasn’t he? He even scented him. He pushed his fingers inside his mouth. It made Carl flush just thinking about it. Why would the man go _ that _ far? God, it was so embarrassing. The worst part about it was that Carl _ enjoyed _ it. He was so disgusted with himself. 

Carl tried desperately to find something else to distract him from his thoughts but it was no use. Even _ Negan _ was silent. The one time Carl actually wanted him to talk and he wouldn’t. Negan hummed every once in a while but other than that he seemed to be on his best behavior. It was weird. This whole thing was weird. 

Carl couldn’t take it anymore. He had to ask him. 

“Why did you give me the suppressants?” Carl practically whispered the question. 

“Hm?” Carl was worried Negan was just fucking with him but it seemed the man genuinely didn’t hear him. Maybe he was lost in his own thoughts too? Carl doubted. 

“Earlier… you gave me suppressants. You could have just let my heat go and thrown me to a group of your men, but you didn’t. Why?” 

“Jesus kid, hard to believe that someone like me can do something human, is that what you’re thinking? Well news flash kid, I’m not just another dumb Alpha. May not seem like it but I’m tryna run a civilized place here.” 

Carl scoffed at his answer. He highly doubted that.

Negan continued, “Hey, but don’t expect this nice shit all the time. You think I’m just taking you home? You’re in for a big surprise, boy.” Negan laughs. 

Carl tensed. He knew it. There _ was _ a catch. “What are you gonna do to us?” 

“God, you sound just like Daryl! So negative. Cheer up, kid!” Negan casually ruffled Carl’s hair. It was so quick that Carl didn’t even have time to swat the hand away. 

“I haven’t thought about what I’m going to do, but I think I deserve a little pampering for all the babysitting I’ve been doing today, don’t you think?” 

“You don't deserve shit and you haven’t even answered my question. If suppressants are so valuable now, why would you waste them on someone like me?” 

Negan made a dramatic sigh. “Look, I didn’t want my men going on a rampage because some irresponsible kid thought he could shoot up my place during a heat.”

Carl was in disbelief. “Me? Irresponsible? You’re the one who stole them in the first place! If I hadn’t gotten them back I would’ve been knocked up by a fucking walker or something!” 

Negan has the gull to laugh at Carl like he said the best joke ever. It wasn’t meant as a joke, Carl was fucking pissed. 

Negan couldn’t stop laughing. “That’s fucked up, kid. Where did you get that idea? A little kinky, are we?” Carl just just shakes his head and grits his teeth. He was so done with this man. 

Finally Negan gets his shit together. “So looks like you admit to being an Omega now, huh?” 

“I’m not admitting to anything.” Carl crosses his arms, trying to look as unbothered as he could. Didn’t work. 

“You know, it’s fucking useless denying it because we both know when your heat comes again you’ll be screaming in a bed, calling for an Alpha.” 

Carl blushes hard at Negan’s words. He knew it was true. Although he hasn’t been in the mist of full blown heat yet, he’s gotta pretty close and he’s felt that sensation of losing control, of giving in to the voice in his head. The voice that desperately wanted an Alpha. An Alpha that met Negan's description… 

“You could have just claimed me.” Carl said after a pause. He didn’t look at the man but instead at his lap where his clenched hands curled against his hat. 

Negan looked at him with a confused look. “Excuse me?”

“I wouldn’t have resisted. It would have been easy…” Carl spoke with a stoic voice. “Any Alpha would have done it. You could have used it to your advantage, claimed and bonded me so my dad couldn’t kill you.” 

Negan went silent for a moment before breaking out a grin, “Great idea, kid! You’re pretty smart, huh?” He tried and failed to lighten the mood. 

Carl frowned, “Don't act like it hasn’t crossed your mind. You knew you could get away with it so why didn’t you do it?” 

“Look kid, I already told you I wouldn’t rape someone just because I could. I'm kind of offended you’d even think I’d stope so low. Look at me, I’ve got loads of willing ladies lining up for my dick, I’m not that desperate for some. Also fuck you, bonds are a big deal, even to an asshole like me. I’m not just gonna bond the first Omega I see.” Negan laughs, “You gotta at least take me out to dinner first.” 

Carl narrowed his eyes and Negan immediately knew he wasn’t buying it. “So you’re saying that you weren’t about to lose control during my he—my… incident?” 

Negan rolled his eyes. In truth, he _ was _ about to but Carl didn’t need to know that. That was a special occurrence. It wouldn’t happen again. “Nope. And you can ask my Omega wives too. I treat them well. I'm never too rough and I never lose control, got it?” Negan ended it with a stern look Carl’s way.

Carl decided to take the warning and shut up. It’s not like he even meant to imply that Negan was a rapist. As bad as the man was, after what happened back in the room, he believed the man wouldn’t do something like that. It was just surprising is all. Carl still couldn’t believe that there was actually an Alpha out there with some self restraint. Especially someone like _ Negan _. 

Carl sighed and resigned himself to the awkwardness of the rest of the car ride. 

* * *

  
The ride was longer than Carl expected. Before he knew it, his head lolled aside and he fell asleep. 

Negan took a moment to take in Carl’s sleeping features. He wasn’t a creep. He was just… keeping an eye on the enemy. Yeah, that was right. He definitely wasn’t ogling at the boy’s plump lips that were parted slightly to let out those soft little breaths, or the open collar of the boy's flannel showing off light skin and a sharp collarbone. Negan wondered if he leaned in, would he still smell the boy’s scent? The suppressants were most likely fully in effect by now, but it wouldn’t hurt to try, right? 

Negan started to lean down but stopped himself. Wait, no, he had to draw the line here. Plus, if Carl’s scent still lingered, Negan didn’t want to get turned on by it again. Carl’s scent was by far the best scent Negan's ever been blessed with smelling. Not even Lucille could compare and as much as that hurt Negan to admit, it was true. 

It was wrong but Negan couldn’t keep his eyes on the road, they kept drifting off to the boy. It was like he was seeing him in a whole new light.   
  


* * *

The truck stopped abruptly once they got to the gates. Negan watched with amusement as Carl woke up in surprise. He sat up straight, pretending like nothing happened, but there was a visible blush on his cheeks. 

Negan chuckled and then got out of the truck. He grabbed Lucille and then turned back to Carl. “Well kid, which one of these houses is yours? You’ve got to give me the grand tour!” 

And that’s how they ended up in Carl’s house with Negan getting slapped by Olivia. Carl wanted to laugh but then Negan got real close to Olivia. Carl was worried he was gonna punish her but that didn’t happen. Instead, Negan whispered in her ear with flirtatious words. Carl glared at the man in disgust. Something in his stomach twisted as he watched the pair. 

Negan noticed Carl shift in place with unease. He wondered if the boy was uncomfortable. Negan backed away from Olivia and subconsciously stepped toward Carl. Why was Carl upset? Negan just made a harmless joke. Negan wanted to step closer to comfort the boy, but then he realized what he was doing. 

He shook his head and laughed. “Olivia, would you be a doll and make us some lemonade?” 

Olivia looked back and forth between Carl and Negan. “I uh—Rick said I have to—”

Negan cuts her off. “Don’t care. Make us some lemonade and take your time. Make it good. I know I left some of that good powdered stuff.”

Olivia looks like she wants to say something but she keeps her mouth shut to Carl’s relief. She was about to mention Judith, wasn’t she? Carl would rather die than put Judith in harms way. He wasn’t even entirely sure what Negan’s motives were. 

Olivia hesitantly starts walking out. Carl gives her a reassuring look as she passes. Once she leaves Negan turns his attention to Carl. 

“Let’s continue, shall we?” With that Negan turns and continues through the house. Carl huffed but followed along anyway. 

Carl hated how Negan walked around like he owned the place. It was extremely annoying. “What’s this room here?”

Carl rolled his eyes, “that’s my room.” 

Negan laughed and pushed the door open with Lucille. “Cozy room you got here.” Negan says as he steps inside the room. Carl glares at him. Negan studies it before gasping, “Oh where are my manners!” Negan kicks off his boots to the side. 

Carl rolls his eyes in exasperation. That’s not what he meant with the glare. He doesn’t want Negan in his room to begin with! 

Negan stretches his toes against the carpet and smirks at Carl. Carl guesses this is pretty exciting for him given that carpet isn’t really a thing at the Sanctuary, but that look Negan gives him makes his skin crawl in the strangest way. 

Negan makes a spectacle of walking around the room and analyzing everything there was. He stops at the dresser and laughs at the contents lain atop. 

“Oh what’s this? Comics, really?” Negan picks up one and holds it so Carl can see. 

Carl’s face goes red. “Shut up, give it back,” he scowls. Michonne gave him those. They hold… sentimental value. Despite growing out of them, he stills reads them to bond with her over something. Carl motions to yank the comic back but Negan pulls it out of his reach. 

“Ah Ah, Princess. I’ll give it back when I _ want _ to. After all, nothing in this room is truly yours anymore.” 

Carl glares daggers, but decides not to challenge him in the case that he’s _ actually _ serious and takes the comic away. So Carl stands there impatiently tapping his foot as Negan skims through the comic. 

“Hm, Batman, you know, I kinda took you for a Superman type a guy, but this is way better.” Negan winks at Carl, “Everyone loves an antihero. They make a much interesting story, don’t you think?” 

Carl shudders at the wink, but keeps his glare up. Negan just chuckles and puts the comic down. ‘Finally,’ Carl thinks. Too bad Negan wasn’t done yet. 

Negan sighs in what seems to be boredom. “Ok the gig is up. Show me where you’re hiding it.” 

Carl furrows his eyebrows in confusion, before his heart sinks in realization. Does Negan somehow know that Judith is here? Carl was keen on standing by the doorway with his arms crossed, but now he must’ve looked suspicious. Carl was just waiting for an excuse to go to her. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“Where’s all the porn mags? Oh come on, I know you got them.” Negan laughs while lifting up his bed sheets and checking under the mattress. Nothing. 

Carl was filled with just as much relief as disgust with Negan’s words. He watches uselessly as Negan then checks his drawers for hidden porn. Carl rolls his eyes, getting annoyed. 

“This is such a disappointment! Don’t you ever masturbate?” Negan sighs. 

“I don’t have time for things like that, nor do I care about it.”

“You know, I’d disown you if I could for even saying that but I’ll make an exception knowing you’re a late bloomer.” 

“Disown me? You aren’t my dad.” Carl snaps back. 

“Hey, you’re under my authority now, seeing as daddy dearest isn’t here.” 

“Whatever. I’m going to… use the bathroom.”

“Oh good idea, there could be mags in there.” 

Carl groans. He can’t get anyway from this man! “No, and don’t follow me either, creep.” 

“What did I just fucking say? You’re under my watch and my authority. I can't let a newborn Omega run around without protection. What kinda Alpha would I be?” 

“Shut up. You’re only using this as a gain to get my father to bow down to you. Well fuck off. I know your intentions and they aren’t pure.”

“Really now?” Negan crowds Carl against the door, and a thud is heard when his back connects, “How would you know what I want?” 

Just then, a cry is heard. 

Fuck. 

“What was that?” Negan's smirk disappears in an instant. “What are you hiding, Grimes?” His hold on Lucille tightens. 

“N-no, I’m not hiding anything.” But Negan was already out the door inspecting the noise. Carl panicked. He ran in front of Negan to block the entry to the other room. 

“Uh, It’s just the water heater. There’s nothing interesting in there so—”

“Are you kidding me, kid? Move out of the way.” Negan pushes Carl aside easily as he enters the room. 

Carl immediately hears Negan's coos as he sees Judith. “Oh my, what do we have here!” Negan casually passes Lucile to Carl without thinking about it as he walks closer to the toddler. 

“Hey baby girl, aren’t you cute!” Negans picked her up carefully and the baby latched onto him immediately. A charmer, she was. “What’s her name?”

Carl had to take a moment to register the question. After all, he was just thinking about how easy it would have been to bash Negan's head in right here. Then Negan wouldn’t be a problem for them anymore. But Carl hesitated. He told himself it was because Negan had Judith in his arms but that was a lie. He hesitated because he didn’t like the thought of the man dying. Fuck. Why _ now _does Carl’s brain decide to have a conscience? 

Carl sighed as he loosened his grip. “Judith… Her name is Judith.”

* * *

Carl was wary every time Negan had Judith in his arms. He thought Negan might use Judith as punishment. Whatever that punishment may be Carl was ready. He wouldn’t let anything bad happen to Judith and yet… nothing did. Turns out, Negan must just really like kids. It was definitely a weird thing to see; Negan coddling a baby. Although, despite Negan not doing anything to harm her, Carl still followed them around with a watchful eye. 

It wasn’t until they were in the living room with Judith that Carl let his guard down. He watched almost fondly as Judith laughed in his arms when Negan made a dumb face. 

Negan had asked where the bathroom was and Carl pointed down the hall. Carl waited patiently with Judith in his arms much like a housewife waiting for her husband until he realized how it idiotic the whole thing was. He should be running as far away with Judith from this man while he still had the chance! Or better yet, barge in there with a desk lamp or something and bludgeon the fucker before he even had that chance to do anything bad! That’s what the old Carl would’ve done. So why the fuck can’t he do any of that now? 

Carl scoffed. It has to be this new gender thing. Well curse it! Carl puts Judith on the ground and turns to find the closest potential weapon. While scanning around his household arsenal, Carl’s interrupted by footsteps. 

“Ah, feels good to finally feel the breeze again.” 

Carl curses under his breath at the interruption, turning to the man in annoyance, that is until he sees his face. Carl’s anger is immediately overturned by his surprise. It was a shock to see the man’s face, his newly clean shaven face might he add. Now his dimples and sharp jaw were more prominent in the viewing. It would be a lie to say the man wasn’t attractive…

Carl realized he was silently staring and quickly turned away with a blush. Thankfully, Negan didn’t take notice of Carl’s ogling and just embraced Judith into his arms again which she happily let him. 

Olivia came in shortly after with the stuff Negan asked her to fetch and Carl couldn’t be happier for her company. The air was getting thicker by the minute. 

It was then, Negan decided (solely by himself) that they would have a nice dinner while they waited for Rick to arrive. He asked (more like ordered) Carl to help him make the food while Olivia took care of Judith. And that’s how Carl found himself in an apron, helping Negan make pasta and bread rolls.

Carl thought he was doing an ok job until Negan scolded him. “No, kid. Don’t push it like that. Here, like this.” Suddenly Negan was behind him, his strong arms brushing against Carl’s as he showed him how to roll the dough. 

_ What the fuck? _

Carl could feel his body reacting without his permission. He could feel Negan’s breath on his neck and the man’s body against his. He knew he wasn’t the only one feeling strange when he heard Negan’s shuddering breath near his scent glands. Their eyes locked and Carl felt possessed by his own emotions. He couldn’t turn away. He closed his eyes and felt their lips brush. 

Footsteps were heard from down the hall and both pulled apart. Carl walked away quickly and preoccupied himself with washing dishes. His face was on fire. He felt Negan's eyes on his back but he ignored it. Olivia soon came in with Judith to refill her bottle, oblivious to the fucked up thing that almost happened.

Things continued on but there was an uncomfortable tension way worse than before. Even Negan had few words to say. Carl decided then that an annoying Negan was way better than a silent Negan. Now he was left alone with all of these new, disgusting thoughts. Were they about to kiss? Negan was right up against him… he could have taken him right there. Would Carl be ok with that? Of course not. He’s not someone’s bitch, especially not _ Negan’s _. It was just all these stupid Omega emotions making him feel like he should submit. He won’t. He’d never. Even to someone as attractive as that man… 

Carl felt his face heating. And his thoughts went full circle. 

Why was he so enamored by this man?   
  


* * *

“So earlier… what was that?” Negan cornered Carl in the hallway once they were alone again. 

Carl was avoiding Negan at all costs and yet the man still found him. He feigned ignorance, “What was what?”

“You and me in the kitchen, right against the counter, remember?” 

Carl scoffed, “You tell me. You were the one touching me with your dirty hands.” 

Negan laughed, “Ha, me? No, you were the one leaning in for a kiss.”

“I-I was not!” Lie. He was, wasn’t he? 

“Listen, I’m flattered, really, but I’m not trying to fuck a virgin, newborn Omega.” Half true. A part of him knew he shouldn’t, but another part of him really wanted to do it anyway. 

“Fuck you! Why don’t you take accountability? You’re just like the rest of them. Alphas like you can go to **hell**.” Carl nearly yelled. 

Something in Negan snapped then. “Hey, don’t you fucking forget about earlier. You were writhing on my couch like a little whore and I didn’t rape you, did I?!” 

Carl went quiet. Negan immediately regretted what he said when he saw the look on the boy’s face. 

“Carl, wait—” but he was already running to his room, slamming the door. 

“Fuck.” Negan muttered under his breath. He quickly caught up and knocked on the door. “I didn’t mean that. Open the door, let’s talk about it, kid.” 

“No, just go away and stop fucking with me!”

“I’m not fucking with you.” Negan hesitated, “The truth is… I do like you. You’re a badass, kid, and don’t think you aren’t just because you’re an Omega. I don’t think any less of you, and I definitely don’t think you’re just some whore. I didn’t mean that… I’m sorry.” 

There’s silence for a moment and then the sound of the door clicking. Negan held his breath as Carl opened the door. 

“I have a question.” Carl spoke monotonously. “If that’s true, then why me? I’m just a one eyed boy, a freak. You have so many wives… It’s only because of my gender, isn’t it? You’re just trying to seduce me. And don’t give me that look, I know you are. That’s been your goal from the start, wasn’t it? And I was starting to think you were one of the decent ones. Well fuck you, I’m not giving in, pervert!” With that, Carl moved to slam the door again. 

Negan growled in frustration. He grabbed the door mid swing and took Carl’s shoulders to keep him from turning away. “Would you listen to me?!” Negan accidentally used his Alpha voice and it showed once he saw the shocked, fearful expression on Carl’s face. He immediately let him go. 

“Carl, I—”

“I f-fucking—hate you.” Carl spat with so much venom. He didn’t know why or when he started crying. But the tears were rolling down his cheeks. 

Negan's heart broke at the sight. He wanted to embrace the boy and tell him everything was gonna be ok, but he didn’t think that was a good idea right now. He didn’t want to scare him again. Never again.

Negan instead decided to slowly touch his cheek and brush the tears away. The honest part of Carl enjoyed the warm touch, but the bitter part didn’t. Carl broke out of his moment of shock and pushed the hand away in place of his own. He roughly swiped the tears away. 

_ I shouldn’t be acting like this… Why am I crying? I’m pathetic. _

Negan looked pained. “You aren’t pathetic.” He took Carl’s chin in his hand and tilted the boy’s face up. 

Carl slowly dropped his hands and looked up into Negan’s eyes. How did he know?

There was an instant shock that rang through them. It was just like earlier. The same electric pull was bringing them together again. Their lips brushed against each other, except this time there were no interruptions. 

The kiss was sweet at first, new, and exciting. Carl was still questioning everything and anything but this… it felt _ right. _ The kiss turned passionate quickly. Carl couldn’t help the small moan that escaped him when Negan pushed his tongue in his mouth. Negan was threading his fingers in his hair and pulling lightly. All the sensations were becoming too much, too soon. Carl was feeling way too embarrassingly turned on already. To make it worse, Negan started mouthing and kissing up and down his neck. Carl was moaning uncontrollably now. He rested his shaky hands on Negan’s biceps for support. It wasn’t until Negan started playfully nipping and biting near the nape of his neck that Carl was shaken out of his lustful state. It felt good, _ so _good, but Carl knew this was going way too fast. 

He gripped Negan’s arms tightly to get his attention. “S-stop.” Carl weakly pushed at him to illustrate. 

Negan immediately backed up and looked at Carl trying to sense any discomfort. Carl looked disheveled and a little flustered, but he didn’t see any fear, nor did he sense it. Sense… that was another thing. He knew exactly how Carl felt without any words needed. He just acted on his emotions. He still doesn’t know if that was the right move or not, but hell, at this point he’s in too far deep. 

This boy was gonna be the death of him. 

* * *

Carl and Negan had little to no time at all to discuss what had transpired between them. There was a knock at the door, and with reluctance, Negan made his way to the door. 

He was expecting one of his men to greet him but he was met with a random guy he’s never seen before. An Alexandrian, he concluded. 

He stated his name was Spencer and he wore one of the fakest smiles Negan’s ever seen— and that’s saying a lot. Negan decided to play along. He wanted to see what he could gain from this, if anything at all. It seemed the guy was trying to kiss up. Negan hated kiss ups with a passion, but he couldn’t deny the benefits of using them. 

Negan got tired of all the small talk bullshit so when Spencer mentioned a pool table Negan was intrigued. He took Spencer on the offer to play, and with that the table was set up on the street. Negan was about 90% sure he knew what Spencer’s motive was, and if he was right, Negan wanted everyone to see. 

Negan was proved right when Spencer let loose about wanting to lead Alexandria in place of Rick. Everyone seemed either surprised or angry at his confession. 

Spencer was a traitor to them.

And Negan hated traitors.

Negan secretly stole a glance Carl’s way. The boy was glaring but for once it wasn’t directed at Negan. It was at Spencer. 

Negan turned back to Spencer. “You know, I’m thinking… and I think how Rick threatened to kill me, how he **clearly** hates my fucking guts… but he’s out there right now, gathering shit to give me so I don’t hurt any of the nice folks living here. He’s swallowing that hatred to get shit **done**… That takes guts.”

Negan laughed and gestured toward Spencer. “Then there’s you, the guy who waited till Rick was gone to sneak over and talk to me, to get me to do his dirty work, so that he could take Rick’s place… You wanted to take over, so why not just kill Rick yourself and take it the fuck over?”

Spencer was shaking his head at this point, “I-I wouldn’t—”

“You know why?” Negan whispered in his ear, “It’s because you **got. no. guts.**” 

The blade was pulled out immediately. A horizontal slit right across his stomach. Spencer’s intestines spilled out. Negan thought it was quite funny how he tried to catch them. “Oh, how embarrassing! There they are! They were inside you the whole time! You _ did _ have guts! I’ve never been so **wrong** in my entire life!” Negan jokes. 

He turned to Carl, the only audience member that mattered. Carl was shocked, but not necessarily mad. Spencer did want his dad dead, after all. Maybe Negan could have handled the situation… well a little less messy, but this was good. He let them off easy that night in the woods so this was payback really. 

Just as Negan was commenting on Spencer’s mess, Rick finally decided to show up. Perfect timing. 

“What’s going on here?!” Rick came in yelling. 

“Woah it’s Rick! Kind of you to finally show up. You missed a lot, you see, that Beta cuck over there tried to sell you out and take your place, but after witnessing all your hard work, I decided that just wouldn’t do!”

Rick was shocked to silence with the news of Spencer. Negan sighed. “You know, a little thank you would do—”

In the blink of an eye, a gunshot is heard. Negan feels the bat in his hand shake. He looks up to see a Latina woman pointing her smoking gun at him. She… She just tried to kill him. 

Negan shook in anger as he saw his beautiful Lucille **ruined**. 

In an instant, the woman was forced to the ground as Arat took her gun. There were no more bullets. It was just the one, and she missed her only shot.

Negan was pissed but also curious. How did she get ammo? He took all of it, he was sure of it. That only left one answer. “Tell me, who made this?” Negan picketed up the bullet that wounded his beloved. To further prove his point, the bullet was one that Negan’s never seen the likes of before. It had to have been made. So who made it? 

Nobody answered, including Rosita. She was a stubborn one, wasn’t she? 

When Negan threatened to kill someone, Rosita insisted she was the one to make it. Negan immediately called bullshit. He wasn’t playing games, but fine. 

If they want to be that way. “Arat… kill someone.”

Arat hesitated for a moment before turning around toward the porch. Negan’s heart stopped. Wait…

Arat pointed her gun at Olivia and pulled the trigger, and yet… it didn’t hit her. 

It hit Carl. 

Carl pushed Olivia out of the line of fire, but in the process, he was hit in the shoulder. A scream of pain is heard as he clutches onto the wound. Negan has never hated a sound more in his life. 

Negan raises his hand. “Stop! That’s enough!” 

Arat puts down her gun immediately. Rick is the first to react; he runs up the porch steps to Carl. Negan let him. He wanted to do the same but he turned to the mob instead. 

Negan uses his Alpha voice and growls, “I will ask only **once** again! Who the **fuck** made that bullet?!” His voice was straight deadly.

Everyone in the crowd shook. Right then, an older pudgier man came forward. There were tears in his eyes. “I-I did it.” 

“Finally! Now was that so fucking hard!? Arat, take him to the truck. And someone bring me a fucking med kit or something!” Negan went to Carl to help but Rick stood up to block his way. 

Olivia was pressing onto Carl’s wound in panic. The boy just let out small whimpers. Negan wanted to comfort him but Rick wasn’t letting him. 

“What the hell?! I thought we had a deal! We provide for you and you don’t hurt any of my people, especially not my son!”

“That was before that crazy bitch shot Lucille. I didn’t mean for Carl to get shot though. That was a bad order, and yeah I’ll take accountability for that, but at least he's still alive, and I’d like to keep it that way.” Negan looks to his lackies, “One of you pull the truck up front here!”

“Woah, hold on what are you doing?” Rick looked fearful. 

“Fuck, don’t give me that look. I’ll take him to the Sanctuary doctor, and get him patched up. There’s no fucking doctor here. Don’t you want your son treated?” Negan spoke impatiently. He wanted to get Carl there as quickly as possible. 

Rick took a moment to consider. Of course he wanted that, but he didn’t trust Negan! He thought about taking him to the Hilltop doctor instead, but he was already dealing with two critical patients and Rick knew their medical supplies were few to none. Even though Rick’s Alpha instincts were telling him to say no, he knew he had to think about this logically. There was only one question. 

“...You’ll bring him back, right?” Rick wasn’t a stupid man. He knew that there were risks, but if Negan truly wanted to do “business” with them, then he wouldn’t hurt his son. 

“Uh duh.” Negan acted like it was a dumb question but in actuality it was a completely valid one. A part of Negan wanted to take Carl and keep him at the Sanctuary forever, but he wouldn’t do that to the boy if he didn’t want to. And he doubted Carl did; he had a whole family here. 

“Can I come with you, just to make sure he’s ok—”

“There’s no need for that, Officer. You need to stay here to lead and gather shit. This isn’t a trick. This is a deal, alright? I don’t break those. I stick by my word.” 

Rick still seemed hesitant but what else was he to do? It wouldn’t matter if he opposed anyway. Negan would just steal Carl then. He would help the boy no matter what. 

“I’m sorry, dad.” Carl whispered then, before groaning in pain. 

“Shh Carl, it’s ok son.” Rick brushes the hair away from his face. He had only realized then that Carl wasn’t wearing his bandage. 

“No it’s not, this is my fault. I went to the Sanctuary by myself…”

“What? But why?”

“I wanted to take matters into my own hands. I didn’t agree with your plan… I’m really sorry, dad.” Carl looked down in shame. 

Rick looked between Carl and Negan, processing the information. He had so many questions. What did Carl do? Was Negan mad? 

Negan chimes in, answering Rick’s unasked questions, “The boy tried to kill me himself. He failed, of course, but hey, no hard feelings. Me and Carl had an understanding” 

Rick couldn’t believe it. Why did Negan want to help if Carl tried to kill him, and what understanding? Did they make a deal or something?

Just then, Negan’s black truck pulled up in front of the house. 

Rick started to panic. What if this was a mistake? He looked down at Carl then. Carl smiled and gave him a slight nod in reassurance. Rick sighed as he made up his mind.

He offered to carry Carl to the truck. He hoped he was doing the right thing.   
  


* * *

  
Aaron and Rosita closed the gates as Negan’s trucks left Alexandria. Olivia tried to calm a crying Judith down as she explained to Rick what happened before he arrived. 

Rick understood that Carl left right after he did to get more supplies. It hurt to know his son didn’t trust him and his plan, but he was just thankful the boy was alive. 

Rosita came by to apologize to him. Rick had no idea of her plan with Eugene to make a bullet to kill Negan. She said she was mad at Negan for destroying Abraham’s life so she forced Eugene to make the bullet. She made excuses, said she was gonna tell Rick eventually, and that she planned to do it more strategically, but then the Spencer thing happened and she acted on pure emotion. Of course Rick was upset, but he decided to forgive her anyway. She was technically the reason Carl got shot, but Rick knew she never meant for that to happen and she seemed very upset over the whole thing. She blamed herself for Carl and Eugene being taken.

Michonne came by a little later. She had heard the news. “Are you okay, Rick?” She was concerned about how Rick was doing during all of this. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there…” 

“You don’t need to apologize. It’s no one's fault but mine… I’ve failed my son, and I’ve failed as a leader.”

“No, you’ve got to stop doing this to yourself, Rick.” Michonne forced him into a hug, “We’re in this together. All of us. Carl will come back, and we’ll get Daryl and Eugene too. This isn’t just on you. We’re here to help too.” 

Rick was beyond grateful for Michonne’s positive words. She was always the one bringing him back up again. Rick smiled and leaned in to kiss her as thanks. 

Just then, Olivia showed up. “Oh! Uhm, I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have just entered—”

“No, it’s okay, Olivia. We were just talking.” Rick cleared his throat as he approached her. Him and Michonne were both blushing now. 

“Is something the matter?” Michonne inquired. 

“Well you see, when Negan came here he actually, uhm, brought some supplies to put in our inventory. I was shocked. I thought he was joking at first, but he was very insistent… turns out he actually returned some things.”

“What?” 

“So I finished counting. He gave us a box of heat suppressants along with other Omega care products.”

“That doesn’t make sense. There’s no Omegas here, why would he bring the suppressants back?” Rick was beyond confused. 

While he tried to think it over, Michonne seemed a step ahead of him. “So he brought them along with Carl? That’s strange… Do you think Carl asked him too?” 

Rick suddenly remembered the day when the Saviors were taking their medicines. Carl was there protecting the suppressants. Did he know of someone that presented? Then it hit Rick. Carl hadn’t presented. Or had he? That night… Rick knew he smelled something off. No… 

Did that mean… Carl was an Omega? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big Thanks to Issa_Saiko who always help me and create this fic even better <3 
> 
> Don't forget to leave comments and kudos, see you in the next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for read until the end! Don't forget to leave kudos and comments cuz I love feedbacks <3 
> 
> I'm open for any discussion about Cegan, just chat me on Instagram mika_fauziah, or just comment in this fic about ur any chat app and I add you <3


End file.
